El valle deshabitado de la Luna
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Algo sucederá en la casi idonea vida de Akihiko y Misaki, su amor sera pasado por fuego, seguirán juntos a pesar de lo que esta por venir? Este es el final que me imagino para esta historia.
1. Inusual

Es una historia yaoi, relación chicoxchico, si no soportas ver de la mano a una pareja así, mejor ni le sigas y lee algo que no dañe tus finas pupilas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura (me escuche como Misaki), la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**, y estaba basado en el anime, un relato estrictamente Akihiko/Misaki, bajo la perspectiva de mi Akihiko-san, algo dificilillo, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

Todo comienza unos meses después del anime, donde Misaki ya se graduó, y ha comenzado a trabajar.

.

.

_**Como diría mi Usagi-san: La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

.

Capitulo 1. Inusual.

.

Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko, y a decir verdad no suelo tener demasiadas introspecciones, no como los personajes de los que escribo, pero últimamente, me siento ansioso, siento que algo no anda bien con Misaki, el hombre a quien amo ¿será que está demasiado estresado porque recién entro a trabajar de tiempo completo? ¿Y además sigue haciendo todo lo demás de la casa?

Parece tan normal, limpiando, cocinando; en la intimidad, por supuesto que sigue protestando cuando lo cargo a mí cama o simplemente lo tomo en la sala; pero sé que algo no anda bien, su primer semana de trabajo estuvo tan alegre y distraído como siempre, sin embargo este comportamiento inusual tiene dos semanas, estoy preocupado, debería dejar de atosigarlo. Ya me lo dirá, le daré un poco más de tiempo o tendré que ponerme a leerle mi novela BL que tanto odia.

Me ha volteado a ver desde la cocina y me ofrece esa sonrisa suya, tan inocente, pero el brillo de sus ojos es lo que me falta.

¿Qué será? Como suele caracterizarme, he sido directo y le he preguntado que le preocupa, pero dice que no es nada, o que es el trabajo, tal como pensé, pero no me convence. Lo veo cocinando tan concentrado, como siempre, parece que de verdad todo está bien.

—Itadakimasu.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio. Nunca me ha incomodado el silencio, pero últimamente siento que el aire se está volviendo pesado entre nosotros.

Recién comienzo a llover, parece que será una tormenta igual que ayer.

—Usagi-san

Escucho decirme tímidamente, yo me remolineo entre las sabanas, pero me incorporo al sentir como se mete en mi cama, por cuenta propia, sin que yo lo traiga a rastras.

—Etto, es una tormenta eléctrica — me dijo avergonzado, con sus mejillas encendidas —, no te molestare.

La tormenta se escucha lejana, pero amenazante.

Me volteo y toco su hombro; ¿desnudo?

— _¡Está sin ropa!_ — Pienso, abriendo los ojos, asombrado —. _¿Me está provocando? No lo entiendo, sabe que solo necesito su presencia para eso, aun con esa chamarra desgastada que tanto le gusta usar para mi disgusto, me excita._

—Misaki… —susurro.

Creo que ya se durmió, le encanta torturarme, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, sí esta estresado lo mejor será que descanse, pero antes de girarme, sorpresivamente se ha lanzado sobre mí.

— ¡Misaki!

—Tengo frío, no te creas demasiado, baka.

Trago saliva discretamente, ¿está desnudo, para mí? ¿Y muy dispuesto para…?

—No creo que tengas frio, estas muy caliente, ahí abajo — señaló con mi dedo.

Me calla con un beso, desesperado y profundo, creo que finalmente he arruinado a Misaki, y ya no es más ese tierno ángel, de alas blancas, las ha cambiado a negras, por mi culpa.

—Usagi-san… hoy tú serás mi presa y yo el depredador.

Difícilmente me sonrojo, pero ha conseguido sacar el carmín en mis mejillas.

Subo mis brazos, para que me desnude, sé que no lo hará, no sería la primera vez que se acobarda, sin embargo, lo hace, y comienza a tatuar besos calientes y mojados sobre mi pecho, abriéndose paso cada vez más abajo, se detiene en mi ombligo, no seguirá, lo cual no me molesta, ser el que está a cargo, se me da bien. Jala con violencia mi pijama, dejándome expuesto, atónito y la virginal boca de Misaki, pierde su pureza entre mis piernas.

El sonido de la letra A, inunda la habitación, y nuestros gemidos se pierden con los rayos, cada vez más cercanos.

.

.

**Comentarios.**

Gracias a mi Beta PaulaLunatica, ¿qué haría sin ti? Ya me puse romántica, mejor así lo dejamos, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Tormenta

Ésta es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta este género adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**, y estaba basado en el anime, un relato estrictamente Akihiko/Misaki, bajo la perspectiva de mi Akihiko-san, algo dificilillo, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

2. Tormenta

.

A regañadientes me separé de Misaki, acaricié su cabello. Después de mostrarme ese despliegue de sensualidad debe estar rendido, se quedo conmigo toda la noche, incluso me siento tan cansado. Es como si él hubiera absorbido cuanta energía había en mi interior, en mi alma, como si estuviera haciendo una reserva de mí dentro de su ser, pero ya no me siento preocupado, sino feliz, de que él me demostrará su amor, a una escala diferente, enseñándome que existe un Misaki que puede hacerme vibrar, como nadie lo ha hecho en mi vida, y no es que antes no me sintiera así, siempre he colapsado de placer al sentir su interior, o tocando su parte varonil con mis manos o mi boca, de haber sabido que él podría darme una noche así, hace mucho le hubiera insistido en que él tomará el control de nuestras relaciones.

—Llegaras tarde — dije con un susurro en su oreja, mientras mi lengua se introdujo en ella.

Sin darme la cara contesto, bajo las sabanas.

—Entra a la tina primero, yo iré después.

—Tus deseos son órdenes— respondí meloso y me levanto.

Ya arreglado, bajo las escaleras, pude oler el aroma del desayuno.

— ¿No te has bañado? — preguntó, él vestía aún su pijama.

—No me siento bien — respondió dándome la espalda, mientras buscaba algo en la cocina —. Llamaré al trabajo para reportarme.

—Creo que anoche, te esforzaste demasiado — recalcó con malicia.

Tomando asiento enfrente de mí deja ver su sonrojo.

—Fue sólo un momento de debilidad, por los malditos rayos, ¡baka!

—Espero que hoy se caiga el cielo también — me acomode un poco más la corbata, me gusta quedar perfecto —. Te veo pálido, tal vez sea mejor que no salga y me quede a cuidarte.

—No es nada, cumple con tu trabajo.

Y me voy, sin saber que la tormenta iniciara, una vez haya cerrado la puerta tras de mí. En la editorial me topo con Ijuuin que me sonrío divertido, eso me molesta, no sé porque, ¿qué tiene de bueno el vernos?

—Hola, deberíamos tomar un café, pero otro día — me dijo como si me interesará —, pero tengo asuntos que atender — su mirada no logró descifrarla, se ve demasiado satisfecho —. ¡Adiós!

Después todo comenzó a suceder muy rápido, incluso para una mente privilegiada como la mía.

Regreso al departamento, en la noche, la reunión se alargo demasiado, pues no estaba de acuerdo con los actores que propuso Isaka-san, y algunos otros elementos de una película, basada en uno de mis libros.

Un sobre dirigido a mí, me esperaba al pie de la puerta, lo tomo y entro.

— ¡Misaki, estoy en casa!

No respondió, sin saberlo ese fue el inicio de la tormenta.

Me quite la corbata y abrí el sobre, es un anónimo, filoso, maldito, con letras de recortes de revistas:

"¿Sabe que hace Misaki, cuando no está con usted?"

Arrugué el papel, un trueno, no varios, cimbran mi corazón.

Saco varias fotografías, acomodadas en serie, armando una escena, que rompe mi alma hasta volverla polvo.

Ijuuin tomándole una mano a Misaki y con la otra acariciando su mejilla, enfrente del departamento de ese tipo, mis ojos no quieren creer lo que ven, se van acercando en cada foto, hasta fundir sus labios ….ese desgraciado toma con sus asquerosas manos, mi preciada pertenencia, aferra su espalda, su cadera….

Arrojo las fotos, temblando de rabia.

Necesito una explicación a este infierno que estoy viviendo.

— ¡Misaki!

Lo busco sin éxito en cada rincón del departamento, incluso dejo caer en cascada a todos los Suzukis, decido llamar a la editorial, pero él no fue, ni se reporto, ¡demonios se me había olvidado!

Me subo a mi auto, manejo al sitio donde tal vez, espero lo encuentre.

—Takahiro.

—Akihiko

— ¿Has visto a Misaki?

—No, pero me hablo, comentó que tenía que hacer un "viaje" de trabajo, la verdad me sorpre….

—Disculpa, por venir sorpresivamente, es que no me aviso, estaba preocupado, adiós.

Voy al segundo lugar, que debió ser el primero: el departamento de ese desgraciado.

Toco como un bárbaro la puerta, una señora me abre tímida, entro sin pedir permiso

—El señor no está en casa.

—Lo esperaré.

—Pero él dijo que saldría de viaje

¡Esa palabra! ¡Viaje! Mi corazón se marchita de golpe, ¿se fueron juntos?, ¡no puede ser!, si apenas ayer, él me amo, sentí sus sentimientos más vivos que nunca, o….

¿Fue una especie de despedida?

Arranco el coche.

Llego a la estación de trenes, pero ni rastro de él.

Regreso al departamento, con la esperanza de que todo sea una pesadilla.

— ¡Misaki! — grito desesperado, pero no recibo contestación.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo, como si fuera de plomo, ya no de carne, no me siento vivo.

Veo una nota encima de las fotos, es de Misaki:

"Si has visto esto, creo que no tengo más que decir, adiós."

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Misaki de infiel? Ya decía yo, con esa carita de ángel, son las personas más peligrosas. ¿Quién habrá enviado el anónimo?

Empieza el drama, pero no será muy largo, la historia en si durará como unos cuatro capítulos más, actualizare pronto.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Sumisión

Ésta es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta este género adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**, y estaba basado en el anime, un relato estrictamente Akihiko/Misaki, bajo la perspectiva de mi Akihiko-san, algo dificilillo, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

**.**

**3. Sumisión**

**.**

**.**

Todo se arreglo, de una forma tan misteriosa, que aún no entiendo cómo fue, me molesta un poco perder el control de la situación, no es algo que me suceda muy a menudo, pero no importa.

Misaki está junto a mí, de regreso en el departamento.

— ¡Baka! no me veas de esa forma— dijo escudándose con Suzuki.

— ¡¿Baka has dicho?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que permitió engañarse?

—Pensé que si no le hacía caso a Ijuuin-sensei, te perjudicaría. Lo siento.

—Las palabras no bastaran esta vez.

Me quito la corbata, Misaki se ruboriza de esa forma tan adorable, que solo me hace encender más, sabe lo que viene, es el inicio de nuestro rito de amor.

Se agacha y toma la corbata, se para frente a mí, mientras se pone mi corbata como venda.

—Sere… tu esclavo sexual, antes de que te emociones, te diré que solo será está vez.

—No pretendería jamás una repetición— dije con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Usagi-san — dijo sonrojado—, hazme lo que quieras.

Siento que eso vino de una línea de mi novela "BL", pero lo paso por alto, ¿hacerle lo que quiera? No sabe en la que se ha metido este mocoso.

Le quito su pantalón y comienzo a acariciar su deseo. Pero, al alcanzar su punto más alto, exclama: _— ¡Ijuuin!_

Me despierto… era un sueño que se tornó en pesadilla.

Estoy en su cuarto, me quede dormido, abrazado de uno de los sacos que le compre, de hecho, no se llevo ninguna prenda adquirida por mí, ¿cargo de conciencia? ¿Pero de que me sirve a mí esta costosa ropa? Si mi tesoro más valioso, ya no se encuentra bajo este techo.

Ya es otro día, reviso mi celular decepcionado, no me ha llamado nadie, de hecho esperaba una llamada de Misaki o un mensaje, bajo las escaleras y enciendo un cigarrillo, hay algo que ese sueño me dejo, salgo rápidamente en mi deportivo rojo, rumbo a la editorial Marukawa, me planto afuera en la oficina de Isaka-san, si alguien sabe donde se encuentra ese mankaga de cuarta, debe ser él.

—Fue a Seúl— contesto Isaka despreocupado, desde su escritorio, pero también sé que estudia mi rostro, ¿sabrá algo de Misaki? Prefiero no preguntar —. Su manga a tenido una gran acogida por allá.

Sin dudarlo, organizo mi viaje a Corea, hay una convención de Manga, es fácil dar con él, lo espero paciente, hasta que termina de firmar los autógrafos.

—Usami-sensei, te estaba esperando.

Me mira seriamente, salimos como dos buenos enemigos, sin armar alboroto, entramos a un restaurant, el más lujoso de la zona, y por lo mismo poco concurrido, ordenamos vino.

— ¿Qué deseas saber exactamente?— me pregunta—; ¿A que saben sus labios? Creo que eso lo tienes más claro que yo.

¿Se puede ser más cínico?

—Ten por seguro que mi paciencia ya ha sido sobrepasada.

El mesero nos sirve dos copas.

—No se encuentra conmigo.

— ¿Dónde está?

Toma un poco de vino. Me parece una eternidad, aunque sé la respuesta.

—Quisiera decir que esperándome en la cama, pero no es así, debiste cuidarlo más. A lo mejor, se harto de estar escondido, ser tu sombra, si fuera mío, tal como le mencione a él, lo llevaría del brazo, como mi pareja.

— ¡Al carajo contigo!

Me retiro del lugar, como el caballero que soy. Por supuesto, pregunte en el hotel donde estaba hospedado el desgraciado, solo para cerciorarme, llego solo con su editor, pero sus palabras me han dejado un mal sabor de boca.

¿Lo tenía escondido? ¿Misaki era mi sombra?

No debo pensar en él como si fuera parte de mi pasado, aún no, no me daré por vencido, lo voy a encontrar.

Nunca he tenido que dar explicaciones a los demás de mis acciones, ni demostrar nada, no necesito la aprobación de nadie para estar con Misaki, ¿o sí?

.

.

Por fin se ha terminado la comida congelada, saboreo el último bocado, lo último que cocino Misaki.

.

.

Dos semanas han transcurrido, el marimbo, las anguilas, los peces, todo está muerto, que frágil puede ser la vida.

.

.

Aikawa llega a la mañana siguiente, para encontrar la basura de cientos de cigarrillos, al lado están mi despojos.

Me invita a desayunar fuera. Acepto. Me arreglo para salir.

Creo que mi dolor ya pasó, no supe cuando vino o cuando se fue.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

.

.

Todo ha comenzado a suceder muy rápido, como si la vida misma tuviera un nuevo reloj, pero el catalizador, esa energía que lo mueve, es ahora desconocido para mí, irreal. Comienzo a perder el control de mi existencia, poco a poco.

Mi padre me visita, lo recibo sin peleas, platicamos de todo y nada.

A los pocos días, incluso, llega Kauruko para amargarme más la existencia, seguida por supuesto de Misuki, para ambos es una sorpresa que Misaki ya no viva conmigo, yo por supuesto guardo mi dolor muy bien, siendo él de siempre, o el de antes de que apareciera Misaki, dadas las circunstancias o mi aura maligna de humor, su visita no dura mucho.

Ha pasado un mes y Takahiro no sabe nada de Misaki, no aparece, me carcomen los celos.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién? ¿Haciendo qué? Todas las preguntas estúpidas, que nos hacemos los estúpidos enamorados, engañados, despechados, abandonados.

He contratado a un investigador, para que lo encuentre, no sé porque, o tal vez sí, he desgastado tanto "su nombre" en mis pensamientos, que parece que ya he perdido el derecho de usarlo, pero no sirve de nada, no dejo rastro, como si hubiera venido el arrebatamiento, los ángeles solo se lo llevaron a él, dejándome solo.

.

.

Saliendo de una reunión, en los pasillos de Marukawa, me topo con Ijuuin en el elevador, ambos nos dirigimos a la planta baja, el rompe el silencio, de un sablazo.

—Fue solo un momento de placer, pero ahora entiendo tu obsesión, no he podido olvidar su cuerpo sacudiéndose bajo el mío.

Le doy un puñetazo, pero no más, no tiene caso.

¿Él se acostó con este tipo?

No tengo fuerzas ya.

.

.

Alguna vez escuche hablar del efecto dominó, siento que aplica muy bien a como mi vida se torna, una pieza es como parte de mi alma, cada vez va cayendo una a una, destrozándome, debilitando mi voluntad, haciéndome como un muñeco que las personas manejan a su antojo, ahora comienzo a sentir que estoy bajo la piel de otro ser.

Comienzo una vida promiscua, con quién sea, no me importa, solo deseo encontrar un refugio, pero solo encuentro podredumbre.

El tipo que está a mi lado, no sé ni cómo se llama, por supuesto nos encontramos en un hotel, por alguna razón no deseo meter a nadie más, nunca más, a mi departamento.

De pronto me encuentro en casa, con mi hermano, quien me sorprende, casándose.

A las pocas semanas he realizado todo lo que me ha pedido mi padre, incorporarme a la compañía, conocer a una dama, con la que inicio un… no sé ni cómo llamarle.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— me dice Hiroki, mi amigo de la infancia. Sus dedos juguetean con la invitación que le di —. Me has dejado sin palabras.

—La vida nos juega misteriosas pasadas— le respondo sin emoción.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor.

—Creo que ya agote todos mis pensamientos.

Me levanto para retirarme de su oficina, tiene que dar clases.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, te desconozco Akihiko.

—_Yo también me desconozco_— pienso amargamente.

.

.

Un mes después, llega el día de la boda, mi boda.

Invite a Takahiro, pero se disculpo por no poder asistir, su esposa espera un segundo hijo y es un embarazo delicado, pero más que una cortesía, lo hice con la intención de que "él"se enterara, que llegará y que proclamara que yo soy suyo, como aquella vez que me jalo de los brazos de su sempai, pero nadie detiene la boda.

Fue una gran noticia en todos los medios, como no he escrito nada nuevo, Isaka-san no dudo en usarla para relanzar mis obras, necesitaba reactivar su negocio, como era de esperarse le funciona.

Mi señora y yo vivimos en mi casa, con mi padre y mi hermano, al poco tiempo me convierto en tío.

Pero no somos ni la mitad de un hogar normal, todos nos vemos rara vez, los hombres en los negocios, las mujeres en su vida de sociedad, ¿dormir con esa mujer? En raras ocasiones, de hecho comienzo a creer que me engaña, como si no lo notara, ¿con quién cree que se caso? Con nada menos que el todopoderoso Usami-sensei. Río como un estúpido, más bien ya soy una marioneta, de todo mi poderío no ha quedado nada. Pero no me importa su engaño, eso sí, no reconocería jamás un hijo que no fuera mío, a decir verdad, nunca he deseado ser padre, esa idea pueril siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo lo que mi padre ha deseado, se ha cumplido, su semblante no luce para nada bien, se ve enfermizo, débil.

Ahora me encuentro al frente de la compañía en Japón, mi hermano se ha ido a EU, para armar todo un plan de expansión y la construcción de un nuevo hotel en New York.

Como siempre en los eventos, sonrió en automático, con mi esposa al lado, ante todos, mi corazón ha dejado de sangrar, pero no porque la herida se haya cerrado, más bien por falta de...sangre.

Después de medio año de matrimonio, no soporto a esta mujer, de hecho, creo que desde que la conocí no la soporto, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

He realizado con creces mi trabajo de hombre, y aun así no llega el heredero que mi padre tanto anhela, por lo menos, he llenado con la foto de mi boda el marco que me regalo, que nunca pensé usar. Quisiera botarla al próximo basurero junto con esa bruja, que es más inútil que yo en la cocina, pero veo que mi padre está bastante mal, no estaría bien causarle un disgusto en su estado, recién me entere que los médicos no le dan más de un año de vida, esa noticia me asombra, me deja sin palabras.

Los libros se han vuelto parte de mi pasado, un adorno a mis espaldas, en la estantería de mi desilusión.

Mi hermano sigue la noticia de la enfermedad y los cuidados de mi padre desde EU, pero cuando se agrava regresa, solo.

— ¿Y tu esposa?— preguntó discretamente.

—Nos divorciamos, pero no habrá problema, el arreglo fue conveniente para ella, además que nuestro hijo tiene asegurado su porvenir, y todo mi cariño, quiero que tenga un vida mejor...

—Entiendo— por supuesto se refiere a él mismo.

—Ahora es seguro que finalmente ha llegado a su fin.

—Supongo que sí.

Entramos a verlo, le es quitado el respirador, para que nos de unas palabras.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes, son unos hijos ejemplares

Seguimos su discurso, pero de pronto una llamada misteriosa es tomada por mi padre.

—Danna-sama, el enlace está listo —dice Tanaka, nuestro mayordomo.

Nos hace salir a todos de la habitación del hospital.

Justo al cruzar la puerta, escucho a Tanaka decir:

—Takahashi-sama al teléfono.

.

.

**Comentario.**

Si me tarde en actualizar, lo siento. Ojala te haya gustado esta parte, trate de ser dramática, pero Akihiko siempre fue fuerte, me fue difícil intentar plasmar sus dilemas, ojala me haya quedado decente, sus opiniones son bien recibidas, el siguiente capítulo es más sencillo pues es desde el punto de vista de ¡Misaki! así que ahora sí: "I promise", no tardare.

Creo que más que llorar, el hecho de que Akihiko terminará haciendo lo que decía su padre, es la muestra de lo mal que se puso, y llegue al extremo de que se caso, ¿tuvo consecuencias este hecho? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás.

Gracias a Kristhen Love y Briita Kou por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho a continuar.

Gracias a Yuki Lunar por corregirme, I love you.


	4. Espejo

.

Ésta es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta este género adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**, y estaba basado en el anime, un relato estrictamente Akihiko/Misaki.

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

He aquí, el por qué se descompuso la vida de esta hermosa pareja.

.

**4. Al otro lado del espejo.**

**.**

Meses atrás.

POV´s Misaki

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la estación, soy tan feliz, la vida no puede ser más perfecta, bueno lo sería si Usagi-san fuera menos encimoso, como se le ocurre hacerme el amor toda la noche, solo para celebrar mi primera semana de trabajo, o como fueron sus exactas palabras: "celebración por sobrevivir a la verdadera vida de adulto", pronto cumpliré veintitrés años, me da miedo pensar que tipo de regalos me dará para festejarlo, mientras el mismo no se ponga un moño y quiera dormir conmigo está bien.

Veo mi reloj, la ventaja de que sea un poco tarde, es que el tren viene casi vacío, lo bueno es que Usagi-san está muy ocupado, sino, seguramente hubiera venido por mí en su deportivo rojo llamativo, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que lo vieran mis compañeros.

Mis pasos, se oyen tan lejanos, mi corazón late apresurado, avergonzado de cualquier forma, solo el pensar en Usagi-san me hace sentir de esta manera, el calor enciende mis mejillas, porque es de noche, y entonces…, aunque lo niegue a estas alturas, yo solo deseo sentir a Usag…tengo la sensación de que alguien me sigue, giro mi cabeza.

—¡Usagi-chichi! ¡Y sus agentes secretos!

—En realidad son mis guardaespaldas— me dice tranquilamente.

Este encuentro, seguramente no es ninguna casualidad.

—Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí, pero subamos, es el último tren, ¿no quieres perderlo verdad?— su pregunta tiene un tono que no me agrada nada.

Nos sentamos juntos, sus acompañantes caminan al final del vagón.

—Sere breve, porque me bajo en la siguiente estación, la verdad deseaba darte la oportunidad de demostrarme que podías estar con mi hijo, sin ser un estorbo, pero las cosas han cambiado, tienes que dejarlo, ya mismo.

—¡Qué!

—Puedo conseguirte un departamento igual de grande, si ya te acostumbraste a los lugares espaciosos.

¿Me quiere comprar?

—¿Te mudarías mañana?

—¡Usted no ha entendido! Yo vivo con Usa… su hijo porque así lo deseo, y el también lo quiere así, no he causado ningún problema, ¡además esto no es asunto suyo!, ¡aunque usted sea su padre!

—Supuse que esa seria tu contestación, así que tienes dos semanas para cambiar de opinión, o la familia de tu hermano se verá afectada, recuerda que soy un hombre poderoso, de los más ricos de Japón, por cierto, antes de todo, no dudaría en preguntarle a tu hermano si está de acuerdo en la relación que tienes con mi hijo, nos vemos en dos semanas.

Lo veo bajar, no reacciono hasta que las puertas se cierran, ¿Qué hare?

.

.

Mis pies se niegan a avanzar, y entrar al elevador me resulta casi un acto heroico, este me llevará con Usagi-san, no me siento con las fuerzas de verlo, mis ojos están rojos, lo sé, no pare de llorar en todo el camino, ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme su padre? Creí que finalmente me había aceptado, supongo que solo fingió, aunque se vio tan sincero aquella vez.

Respiro fuerte, Nii-chan, no quiero causarte molestias, tranquilo, debo guardar la calma, no quiero que Usagi-san se dé cuenta, será difícil, pues él desnuda mi alma, con la mirada.

La verdad no me da miedo el que por fin Nii-chan sepa sobre mis sentimientos hacia Usagi-san, yo mismo he pensado decirle, porque cada vez está más insistente en que me mude, será difícil al principio, pero tiene que entender que este es el camino que he elegido.

¿En verdad su padre puede afectar a Nii-chan?

Mi mano tiembla, nunca creí que cruzar esta puerta, fuera alguna vez difícil.

¿Le comento a Usagi-san? Yo sé que es capaz de protegerme, incluso a Nii-chan, ¿Pero no es exigirle demasiado?

Lo único que deseo es no causarle problemas a nadie, en especial a Usagi-san, porque yo… porque yo…lo amo.

—Misaki, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Usagi-san me mira, con esos ojos que me penetran la piel.

Bajo el rostro, evitando que siga escudriñándome.

—Nada, es que me siento apenado de la hora, y no se si has cenado…

—Tranquilo, ya pedí a domicilio, supuse que estarías cansado— sus manos se pasean sobre mi cabeza, deseo que siempre lo hagan — ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivía antes de que llegaras a mi lado?

Incluso sin mi puede vivir. ¿Pero a estas alturas, yo puedo vivir sin él?

—¿Seguro que estas bien? Tus ojos…

Entro aprisa, evitando el contacto, y subo las escaleras, rumbo a mi habitación.

—Hoy estuve todo el día con un compañero que fuma mucho, seguro me afecto, estoy cansado— cierro la puerta, espero poder dormir.

Dos semanas ya pasaron, cada día se ha vuelto más sofocante que el anterior, ya es de noche, nadie me espera afuera de Marukawa, camino de prisa aunque tengo miedo de llegar a la estación, pero nada sucede, tal vez su padre ya se arrepintió.

Un mensaje llega a mi celular: "Mañana temprano, hablemos de tallados de osos"

¡Demonios! No lo ha olvidado, ¿Qué hare? ¿Cumplirá sus amenazas?

Gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi cabeza, relámpagos se escuchan a lo lejos, se avecina una tormenta, corro a toda prisa, tengo que llegar rápido con Usagi-san.

Si me entretengo cocinando, seguro no podrá notar que estoy al borde de un colapso, me volteo a ver, sabe que oculto algo, ya me lo pregunto, lo bueno es que tengo la excusa del trabajo. Debo sonreír, así, creo que lo convencí, que sospeche lo menos posible, no quiero que él sepa, tal vez pueda arreglar solo el problema.

—Ya te he preguntado— me cuestiona tomándome por la cintura, no me di cuenta cuando se acerco a mí— ¿estás muy presionado por el trabajo? Te noto mal desde hace varios días.

—Solo es el trabajo— sonrió lo más convincente posible— Ya esta lista la cena, comamos.

Jamás mi cama me resulto tan desoladora, esta podría ser la última noche que paso aquí, pero no debo ser pesimista.

¿Entonces qué hago caminando desesperado, rumbo a la habitación de Usagi-san?

—Usagi-san

¿De verdad deseo hacerle el amor a Usagi-san? La respuesta es: sí, pero no bajo esta presión, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de mí, me dice que esta podría ser, mi última noche a su lado.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras y sentir mi cara al rojo vivo, solo hay algo que tengo en mente. Comienzo a desnudarlo, mis manos parecen cooperar, les agradezco este atisbo de valentía, la necesito, beso su pecho desnudo, me topo con la barrera de la incertidumbre justo en su ombligo, si continuó…

¿No será más amarga nuestra despedida?

¿De qué carajos hablo?

Claro que esto no es una despedida, es una muestra de la esperanza que tengo, de que todo se va a resolver.

Solo quiero acariciar su deseo con mi lengua.

¡Al demonio las amenazas!

.

.

Me siento enfermo, estoy solo, Usagi-san se fue a Marukawa, debo alistarme para salir, seguro Usagi-chichi me espera allá afuera.

Alguien toca la puerta. Veo la pantalla del interfono. Debí imaginármelo, es él. Lo dejo pasar, y nos sentamos en la sala.

—Antes de que me respondas, hay algo más que debes saber, Misaki-kun, muy pronto moriré, tengo una enfermedad incurable, ¿le negarías a un moribundo su última voluntad?

Mis manos tiemblan sobre mis piernas, todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

—Solo quiero que te apartes de mi hijo por unas semanas, es todo lo que te pido, cuando yo muera podrás volver a su lado, no estaré ya para impedirlo, solo quiero ver a mi hijo realizado, y tú no puedes formar parte de ese plan.

—Pero si me voy, el me buscara, hasta el fin del mundo.

—Lo sé, por eso, debemos hacerle pensar que tu, lo has engañado.

—¡Esta loco!

—Tengo todo listo, he contratado a un actor, mira la foto, es muy atractivo.

Deja la foto en la mesa de centro.

—Si él piensa que lo has traicionado, tal vez frene su búsqueda implacable, pero incluso eso será insuficiente, por eso pienso que lo mejor es llevarte al lugar donde sería el último que buscaría: nuestra casa en Inglaterra.

¡Todo lo tiene calculado!

¡Como se atreve a pedirme semejante cosa!

Sin embargo, esto va más allá de mi, después de todo es su padre, no creo que desee dañarlo, solo quiere lo mejor para Usagi-san, y esta convencido de que yo no lo soy, no puedo entenderlo del todo porque no soy padre, supongo que los padres hacen hasta las cosas más descabelladas por amor a sus hijos.

Tomo la foto y la arrugo, hasta hacerla una bola de papel.

—Perdiste a tus padres siendo un niño, supongo que sabes el sentimiento de soledad, pero acaso, ¿te has imaginado lo que sintieron tus padres en sus últimos minutos? Te puedo asegurar que en su mente solo estaban tu hermano y tú, pues bien lo mismo me pasa a mí.

Todo lo dice tan calmado, nunca imagine que incluso usará a mis padres en mi contra, estoy seguro que fue como él dice.

—El tiempo corre, Misaki-kun, si vas a ayudarme, este es el momento.

Siento que el aire comienza a faltarme. ¿Y si es una mentira su enfermedad? Pero tampoco puedo esperar a que muera y comprobar que yo estaba equivocado, no soportaría ese peso sobre mí.

—Si su relación es verdadera, si es tan fuerte como ambos piensan, entonces volverán a estar juntos, ¿o tienes miedo de probar que no es así?

—Una prueba…— murmuro— está bien ¡usted se dará cuenta que está equivocado!

Me levanto determinado.

—Pero no me gusta la idea del actor.

—¿Tienes algún amigo que se preste para esto?

Ijuuin-sensei ¿Por qué pensé de inmediato en él?

.

.

Mientras yo me cito con Ijuuin-sensei, Usagi-chichi prepara todo para nuestro viaje a Inglaterra, ahí esta esperándome, espero que no acepte, entonces tal vez, yo dé marcha atrás.

—Misaki-kun, te note alarmado cuando me llamaste, estaba por entrar a una reunión en la editorial, pero por ser tú, la cancele.

—Yo…— cierro los puños molesto.

¿Enserio lo diré?

—Necesito un favor, no puedo explicarle todo, yo…

¿Cómo se le pide a otro hombre un beso?

—Te ves muy pálido, ¿estás enfermo, por eso no fuiste al trabajo?

Trabajo, aun no puedo creer que Isaka-san me diera mi baja temporal por medio de Usagi-chichi, pero no me extraña, el me considera un peligro también, si Usagi-san se ve en un escándalo, eso afectaría su negocio, ¿cuándo me convertí en una bomba de tiempo, para tantas personas?

—¡Sensei, necesito que me bese!

Ahora no puedo verlo a los ojos, solo quiero escuchar su negativa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Eh?

Me toma de la cintura.

—Pero Ijuuin-sensei— me sonrojo— usted puede tener problemas por mí culpa.

—La vida está llena de problemas.

Me toma delicadamente de la cintura, su otra mano se aferra a mi espalda, se acerca a mi rostro, sus labios finalmente se unen a los míos, ahora viene la parte más difícil, tengo que ser cómplice de esta mentira, mi lengua danza con la de Sensei, supongo que ya fue suficiente, debieron haber tomado las fotos necesarias, pero Sensei no me suelta y yo no puedo mostrarme violento, ¿hasta cuándo piensa soltarme?, Sensei besa muy bien, ¿un momento, porque me estoy excitando? ¿Acaso me gusto? Creo que el anónimo que escribiré ahora si podre hacerlo creíble, siento que le he fallado a Usagi-san.

.

.

Siempre soñé en viajar a Inglaterra con Usagi-san, y conocer donde vivió, no puedo creer que sea tan amargo el por fin cumplir este sueño, Tanaka-san viene conmigo, Usagi-chichi fue muy astuto el viajo a E.U. para ser libre de sospechas, por fin llegamos a su casa, que más bien es un palacio, aunque Tanaka-san me ha corregido, es un castillo medieval, en medio del bosque, me siento tan solo, por lo menos pude despedirme de Nii-chan, es muy ingenuo, me creyó mis mentiras, tuve que engañarlo y decirle que me enoje con Usagi-san y que por eso no quiero que sepa nada de mí, lo convencí de que el problema era yo y no Usagi-san, tampoco quería que ellos se enemistaran, más que nunca Usagi-san necesitará de sus amigos, sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que el no crea todo ese montaje que armo su padre.

Los días pasan lentos por aquí, no hago otra cosa que salir a caminar por el bosque, aunque me tratan bien, realmente me siento como prisionero, todo mundo habla ingles, Tanaka-san ha regresado a Japón, realmente me siento como en otro planeta, la comida no me disgusta, pero todo es demasiado europeo, finalmente un día entro a la cocina, pero nadie me entiende, Nii-chan, ¿Por qué no puse más empeño en aprender ingles?

—¿Qué es lo que desea exactamente?

Me pregunta en perfecto japonés una chica, que no había visto antes, seguramente la recordaría, porque sus ojos son del mismo tono que los de Usagi-san.

No puede ser, mis ojos se han puesto llorosos ante su recuerdo, salgo corriendo de la cocina.

—¡Takahashi-sama, Takahashi-sama!

¡Demonios! Y ahora una chica me verá llorar. Me siento en las escaleras de este enorme castillo.

—Discúlpame, me sentí mal de repente.

—Si fue algo que hicimos, ¡perdón!

Inicio una amistad con esta chica, se llama Abie, sus abuelos eran japoneses y desde entonces su familia sirve a los Usami, con ella comienzo a practicar mi ingles, a cambio yo le enseño a cocinar los platillos tradicionales de Japón, de vez en cuando le envió correos a Nii-chan, por el se que Usagi-san me esta buscando, ¡lo sabía! Él no se trago ese estúpido montaje, estoy decidido, regresare, y que el cielo me perdone por faltar a la promesa que le hice a un moribundo, comienzo a preparar mi equipaje con ayuda de Abie.

—Es una lástima que Takashi-sama tenga que volver.

Me mira con esos ojos de Usagi-san, hasta a veces me hace pensar que es él, creo que ya estoy volviéndome loco.

—Ya tienes mi correo, podemos estar en contacto— la animo— ¿pero que te dije? Dime Misaki, a secas.

Su compañía me ha hecho bien estas semanas. Ella se sonroja, supongo que me ve como un patrón, lo cual me resulta gracioso, soy más bien un prisionero, ¡Pero hasta aquí llegue!

—Misaki-san es como un sol, lo extrañare mucho.

—Yo tambien te extrañare Abie, has sido mi única amiga en est...

—A mí me gusta Misaki-san.

—Abie, yo…

¡Un momento una chica que no es Usami se me ha declarado! Este sería un momento feliz, sino fuera la situación tan compleja.

—Yo se que a Misaki-san le gusta alguien más, tiene esa mirada de las personas que extrañan mucho a un ser amado, se que no tengo oportunidad.

Y ella sale corriendo, la veo tan afectada, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo amo a Usagi-san, no hay lugar para nadie más en mi corazón, ya es hora de la merienda, veo a la servidumbre inquieta, no creo causarles problemas porque me voy, en un rato llegará mi taxi, afortunadamente ya puedo darme a entender un poco, gracias a Abie, quiero despedirme bien de ella, pero en la cocina no está, de hecho la están buscando, acaba de iniciar una tormenta, no me gusta nada, ella esta afuera en el bosque, se puede lastimar, salgo a buscarla, esta anocheciendo, finalmente después de correr, me pasa lo de siempre, caigo en problemas, literal: caigo rodando, mi cuerpo mojado, mis ojos se cierran.

.

.

—Por fin despiertas.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, me mira intensamente.

—Te rompiste una pierna, pero el doctor comento que tus huesos soldaran por completo, eres un chico fuerte.

—¡Usted habla japonés! ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo que irme.

El hombre me sonríe cordialmente, Nii-chan me siento avergonzado, aquí en una cama, hablando con un completo desconocido.

—Me llamo James Black, hablo japonés, porque bueno, los Black siempre hemos sido vecinos de la familia Usami, ellos son japoneses, así que me di a la tarea de aprender su idioma, estas en mi castillo, y por último, el doctor recomendó que no te movieras hasta restablecerte por completo, si sigues las indicaciones al pie de la letra en unos seis meses estarás como nuevo, de lo contrario podrías quedarte cojo o incluso perder la pierna.

Nii-chan, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

—Perdone señor Black, antes que nada gracias por auxiliarme.

—Te lastimaste en mis tierras, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Es usted muy amable, pero yo, enserio tengo que regresar a Japon.

—¿Para ver a Usagi-san?

—¿Cómo sabe?

—Estuviste delirando, varios días, por la lluvia tambien tuviste temperatura.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Días!

—Tranquilo, ahora solo debes descansar, solo una duda, ¿a quien te refieres con Usagi-san? Supongo que es a uno de los Usami.

Mis mejillas se encienden.

—Eto…

—Me imagino que te refieres a Akihiko, siempre fue un niño muy agradable.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Muy bien.

Por alguna razón esta persona, no es de mi confianza, a pesar de su ayuda. Pude llamar por teléfono y saber que Abie se encuentra bien, también me presto su computadora, le escribí a mi hermano diciéndole que mi trabajo me impide regresar a Japón, pero su contestación no es agradable, Usagi-san ya no ha preguntado por mí, ¿tan rápido se olvido de mí? Bueno, seguramente esta enojado, quiero hablarle, pero este asunto en definitiva lo tengo que arreglar en persona, tendre que esperar.

Con James sigo practicando ingles, en cierto modo quiero evitar a Abie, ella se me declaro y yo no puedo corresponderle, así que accedo quedarme aquí, este lugar es enorme, para una sola persona, ¿acaso todos los ricos viven una lujosa soledad?

—Hoy no hay ningún mayordomo— me dice James en el desayuno, ya hasta nos tuteamos, a petición suya— si no te molesta hoy te ayudare a que te bañes.

A pesar de todas sus atenciones, hay algo en él que no me gusta.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo— respondo avergonzado.

—Pero debes cuidarte, estas casi restablecido, lo cual me sorprende, pues han pasado solo tres meses, si que tienes ganas de regresar a Japón.

Acepto, como deseo con toda el alma volver al lado de Usagi-san, debo restablecerme por completo.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, esperando a James, me siento apenado, le he dado muchas molestias.

Afortunadamente ya no tengo el yeso, pero aun no me quitan los clavos que tengo en el hueso, me siento animado, si continuo cuidándome, regresare con Usagi-san pronto, y le diré que solo fue un estúpido beso, y que no fue idea mía, bueno aún no se como explicarme, no quiero que por mi culpa entierre por completo la relación con su padre, ¡ya veré que invento! Pero lo que es si es verdad, es que solo él ha tocado mi cuerpo, solo he sido suyo, y no seré de nadie más, aunque se ría con mis cursilerías, le diré que solo sus manos han recorrido cada parte de mi piel, y que solo ellas son las únicas que me han brindado placer.

—¡Listo para el baño!

James entra vestido solo con una bata negra, que acentúa su rubia cabellera.

—¿Se piensa bañar conmigo?

—Claro que no, ¿o acaso pretendes que te ayude vestido?

—Bueno el mayordomo lo hace así.

—Pero yo no soy el mayordomo.

Me acaricia la cara con un dedo, me hace sentir extraño.

—¡Vayamos al baño!

Terminamos de bañarnos, lo bueno es que bajo esa bata tenía un traje de baño, y no me vio desnudo, solo estuvo cerca para ayudarme en caso de necesitarlo, regresamos a la habitación y me ayuda acostarme.

—Misaki, tienes una piel muy tersa.

Me dice mientras me seca la pierna afectada.

—Eres muy joven, además te he conseguido una buena cirugía estética, para que no te queden marcas, sería una pena que tu lindo cuerpo las tuviera.

—James, ¡que cosas dices!

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que ansias regresar?— me pregunta con demasiado interés— no contestes, seguro es el amor, ¿estás enamorado de Akihiko, verdad?

—¡Como lo sabe!

¡Maldita sea, porque no pienso antes de hablar!

—Lo mencionaste mientras delirabas, no te culpo es el muy atractivo, seguramente te atraparon sus besos hechizantes, sabes – sus manos calientes recorren mi pierna buena— yo se los enseñe.

Estoy impresionado, no tengo palabras, este tipo fue, este hombre fue el que trastorno a Usagi-san.

—Por eso se lo llevaron de aquí, nos descubrieron.

—¡Eres…eres!

—¿Un monstruo? No es para tanto, solo soy cuatro años mayor que él, yo también estaba conociendo el mundo, además gracias a mí, el tiene su gusto particular, vaya hasta deberías agradecerme.

Sabía que había algo turbio en James. De un manotazo, quito su mano de mi pierna.

—Misaki, deberíamos ser íntimos, me imagino que no estás aquí por tu voluntad, ¡oh, yo se lo implacables que son los Usami! Afortunadamente mi familia también es poderosa.

—¡Quiero irme de aquí!

—Está bien, pero antes— pone su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo— deberías saber lo que se siente estar bajo las sabanas con el maestro.

.

.

**Comentario.**

Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos que Misaki no tuvo nada que ver con Ijuuin, sin embargo guarda tus tomatazos, seguramente los necesitarás para el próximo capítulo, o igual y no, todo puede suceder, pensaba hacer el relato solo bajo la perspectiva de Akihiko y ve, cambie de opinión.

Ya en el siguiente capítulo, si todo va bien en mis actividades, seguramente llegare más allá de la llamada del hospital, y a la cuestión: Si Misaki quería regresar con Usagi-san, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Gracias por leer, continúa hasta el final, dame una oportunidad, es mi primera historia tipo yaoi.


	5. Tus ojos

Ésta es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta este género, adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**, y estaba basado en el anime, un relato estrictamente Akihiko/Misaki.

.

"_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo."**_

.

.

**5. Tus ojos.**

POV´s Misaki

Los dedos de James Black, juguetean en mi pecho, haciendo círculos, pero no me toma desprevenido, cuando se lanza sobre mis labios, los cierro instintivamente, mi único deseo es solo ser tocado por Usagi-san, con gran esfuerzo lo aparto de mí, sus ojos azules me ven seriamente.

—No deberías tratar así al dueño de la casa.

—Entonces— trato de levantarme— me iré, agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedes cobrarte de esta manera.

—Tienes razón, sería un desgraciado si te violara estando en estas condiciones, esperare a que sanes.

— ¡Como puedes decir eso tan tranquilo!

Le arrojo una almohada, ojala fuera un ladrillo.

—Está bien, está bien— mueve sus manos como si yo fuera una fiera a la que hay que tranquilizar— no tengo que obligarte, yo puedo gustarte— camina hacia la puerta— nadie se me resiste, ni siquiera Akihiko lo hizo.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Cierra la puerta, mientras me pongo mi playera.

Sin embargo, si Usagi-san fue dominado… que asco no quiero ni pensarlo, lo mejor será marcharme, no quiero descubrir que James puede gustarme, porque a decir verdad, hace mucho que mi cuerpo no es tocado, soy hombre, y después de vivir más de cuatro años con Usagi-san, bajo el constante acoso de mi persona, no es que sea un animal, pero tengo necesidades.

.

.

Como pude he empacado mis cosas, por lo menos, ya puedo sostenerme con una sola muleta, afortunadamente soy una persona ligera, es muy temprano, no creo que alguien este despierto aún, y ahora solo me faltan las escaleras, será mejor lanzar mi maleta, listo, como el lugar esta alfombrado no hizo mucho ruido, ahora solo tengo que bajar, ya casi llego a la mitad.

Nii-chan, ahora si me siento como en una película de acción, soy el espía escapando con valiosos documentos, en un viejo castillo ingles, y justo cuando toco el penúltimo escalón, ¿Por qué tengo que tropezar?

— ¡Misaki!

Los brazos de James me toman por la cintura, me siento avergonzado, ¡ah! Pero en cierta forma no me extraña, soy siempre la dama en peligro, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrado, James me carga como la princesa del cuento y me sienta en un sillón.

— ¿Eres estúpido? ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!

Se pasa las manos por su rubia cabellera.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que te violaría?

—Eto…ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que te conozco muy poco.

— ¿Acaso no te importa perder una pierna?— su rostro enojado se torna asombrado— No te importa, lo único que deseas es volver con Akihiko, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Enserio te importa.

— ¡Más que eso yo… yo quiero a Usagi-san!

Espero a que la tierra se abra y me trague, pero no sucede nada, James ahora se ha puesto serio, ¿o se va a reír de mí?

—Sabes, Misaki, yo volví a ver a Akihiko en la secundaria, en un viaje de mis padres a Japón, la verdad se convirtió en una persona horrible, no entiendo como alguien tan apacible como tú, puede sentir algo por él, ¿no será más bien masoquismo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo sé lo que siento.

—Me agradas mucho.

Nii-chan, es de las cosas que ya no deseo escuchar de otro hombre, ¿Cuándo me transporte al homo—universo, y me quede a vivir de por vida?

—Pero no te forzare a nada, recupérate, mañana tenemos cita para que te quiten los clavos y ver lo de la cirugía estética, le preguntaras al doctor si puedes viajar y listo, te apoyare en todo.

Supongo que debo confiar, pero no tanto, de ahora en adelante le pondré seguro a mi puerta.

.

.

Después de semanas, estoy de regreso en el castillo Usami, no me sorprende que no me buscaran, les importo menos que una mota de polvo, seguramente ya no soy una amenaza, lo cual me tiene un poco preocupado, en fin, aquí se quedaron mi pasaporte y algunas pertenencias, ya no uso muletas, en unas horas partiré a Japón.

Nii-chan, ¡el sol vuelve a salir para mí!

Está todo listo, me despido apropiadamente de todos, solo me falta Abie, ella se encuentra en la cava, ni sabía lo que era, por un momento al bajar al subterráneo pensé en encontrarme con que los Usami venían de una larga descendencia de vampiros, lo cual no me extrañaría, Usagi-san cuando es molestado de su siesta, realmente parece un ser de ultratumba, afortunadamente lo que me encuentro son solo vinos y más vinos.

—Abie.

— ¡Misaki!

Me abraza efusivamente.

—Perdóname, por mi culpa te accidentaste.

Sus ojos llorosos, me rompen el corazón, me recuerdan de sobremanera a Usagi-san.

—No te preocupes, ya me encuentro bien.

—Seguramente tu familia— dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas— debe estar contenta de que regresas.

—Es cierto— digo recargado en una pared de piedra— no he avisado, quisiera darles la sorpresa, pero deben estar preocupados, tiene más de dos semanas que no los contacto.

James me regalo un iphone, me apena un poco, pero el mío se destrozo en el accidente, para mi sorpresa veo un correo de Nii-chan, espero no sean malas noticias del embarazo de Nee-chan.

Comienzo a leerlo, todo está bien, al final su última nota hace que deje caer el teléfono.

"… sé que no querías saber nada de Usagi-san, pero esta noticia no tiene precedentes, se casa pronto."

— ¿Qué sucede?— me pregunta Abie preocupada.

Por esta razón ya no les importaba a los Usami, he sido desplazado. Instintivamente me llevo dos botellas, y subo a la que fuera mi habitación.

Soy un pésimo bebedor, con una botella ya no distingo entre el techo y el suelo.

—Misaki, ¿estás bien? — una dulce voz, es Abie, sus ojos me ven preocupada, pero ya no es Abie, es Usagi-san quien me mira.

— ¡Brindemos por tu próxima boda!— exclamo desquiciado.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No quieres… tomar conmigo?

—Bueno.

.

.

Nii-chan, lo peor de beber, es el maldito dolor de cabeza, y no recordar…unos quejidos vienen de mi costado, pechos desnudos.

¡Qué demonios hice anoche!

Abie se cubre, pero no luce avergonzada, más bien parece feliz.

— ¿Fue tu primera vez, verdad?

¡No puede ser!

—No me refiero a que estuviste mal, al principio no supiste como manejar la situación, pero el final fue increíble.

— ¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, aunque parezco muy inocente, soy una chica libre de prejuicios, así que desde hace tiempo tomo píldoras, no creas que me embarazaste.

Me siento usado.

—No pongas esa cara, ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

Estoy seguro que si lo intento lo hare, pero la verdad no quiero recordar, le he fallado a Usagi-san, aunque él…, malditas lagrimas, ¿puedo ser más patético?

—Tranquilo, no espero a que te cases conmigo, ni nada, me conformo con esta noche que pasa…

Ella continúa su parloteo, yo la ignoro, ahora me siento perdido, siento que ya no tengo motivos para regresar a Japón, mi fidelidad se fue con unas copas de vino, soy un asco.

.

.

James me tiene una propuesta, dados los últimos acontecimientos he aceptado, quiero perderme un tiempo, aunque si estaré en contacto con Nii-chan, los Black son poderosos, pero sobre todo en el occidente, viajare a E.U, me asusta un poco ir a un lugar tan diferente, es otra cultura, pero deseo reencontrarme, James me esconderá de la visión de los Usami, ya no seré su marioneta, quiso incorporarme a una de sus empresas, pero la única ayuda que acepte es que me arreglara una visa de trabajo, yo buscare solo mi camino.

Por fin encontré trabajo, en una pequeña editorial en Nueva York, hago trabajos pequeños, pero cada vez asciendo un poco, duermo lo menos posible, estudio todo lo que puedo, mi sueño es ser editor, y sé que algún día lo voy a lograr, hace poco llego un manuscrito, de una autora desconocida, por fin me la asignan, para sorpresa de todos el libro vende, no mucho, pero ya es un peque peldaño que subo, o más bien enorme, por lo menos para mí.

Camino en el famoso parque Central Park, prácticamente todos van acompañados, soy el único solitario.

Nii-chan, me siento en una realidad alterna, tú vives en nuestro amado Japón, y yo soy parte de un mundo diferente, quiero volver, pero por otra parte, es doloroso el pensarlo, sería volver al lugar donde habita Usagi-san, Usagi-san.

¡Zas!

¡Maldición! Hasta pensar en él, me hace tener problemas, un balón me dio justo en la cabeza, un hombre de mi edad se acerca, ¡Por favor que no sea homo!, ¡Que no se me declare!

—Disculpa, mi hijo tiene mala puntería.

Y se aleja, ese hombre se veía de mi edad, y tiene un hijo, algo en mi corazón se activa, es posible, ¿que las locuras vengan de situaciones tan cotidianas?

Comienzo a marcar el número de James, este sentimiento de soledad, ha sido malo, muy malo.

—Hola, necesito un favor, uno muy grande.

.

.

Me sorprende que se tomará la molestia de venir hasta E.U., lo encuentro en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Estás seguro que deseas hacerlo?

Su cara asombrada es de esperarse, no le he pedido cualquier cosa.

—Totalmente.

.

.

A veces soy muy débil, me he mudado con James, el tenía un buen punto a su favor, yo necesitaba más espacio.

—Sabes— me dice con su habitual copa en la mano— el viejo Usami está a punto de entregar el equipo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Está a punto de morir, y anda buscándote, a lo mejor quiere disculparse contigo, no sé, expiar sus pecados y no ir al infierno, ¿quieres ser encontrado?

—No, aún no me siento capaz de verlos, pero…— cruzo los brazos— igual y una llamada no estaría mal.

—Sabía que lo dirías, tengo el contacto de uno de sus secretarios, así podrás llegar a él.

.

.

Hoy es el día, comienzo a hablar con esta persona, por supuesto he ido a mi cuarto especial, me da valor.

—Misaki-kun, me alegra oírte— escucho decirle— aquí todos estamos bien, ¿verdad que yo tenía razón?

Sin embargo, solo me hablo para atormentarme, me da rabia, como pude pensar lo contrario.

—Esta plática no tiene sentido señor, lamento mucho su estado, pero ya no tiene que preocuparse por mí…

Me levanto y admiro el cuarto, lleno de juguetes, y con una ligera franja blanca que lo rodea, pequeñas estrellas y conejos están pintados en ella, acaricio los tablones de madera, de una linda cuna blanca.

—…yo tengo importantes asuntos que atender ahora, espero a pesar de todo, se recupere.

—Misaki-kun, prométeme que Akihiko no sabrá que yo te orille a dejarlo.

—Lo prometo.

Cuelgo tranquilamente.

Pronto seré padre, James me apoyo, después de todo lo necesite, ser un extranjero, tan joven, y mi sueldo no me alcanzaba para todos los engorrosos trámites de alquilar una madre.

Estoy muy emocionado, James se asombro de mi decisión, y del amor que le profeso aún a Usagi-san, no pude ocultarlo, pues él me acompaño a la clínica, y se dio cuenta de las características esenciales de la madre que donaría el ovulo, era indispensable que tuviera el mismo cabello, pero sobre todo sus mismos ojos, los ojos de Usagi-san, de esta forma, aunque solo será hijo mío, tendré una parte de él, seguramente en un par de años, tendré el valor de regresar a Japón, junto con mi hijo.

Sin embargo, a veces el destino, se burla de nosotros, y tiene otros planes, he recibido una llamada urgente de Nii-chan, Nee-chan se encuentra grave en el hospital, no puedo dejarlo solo, somos la única familia, tengo que ir a Japón enseguida.

.

.

**Comentario.**

**.**

Misaki fue muy duro con él mismo, realmente quería serle fiel para siempre a Usagi-san, en fin y ahora será padre, ¿Cómo lo tomará Akihiko? ¡Ya no puedo más! En él próximo capítulo ahora si se van a encontrar.

Pero lo peor, Misaki ha prometido no mencionar el trato que hizo con el padre de Akihiko, ¿Cómo le podrá explicar que nunca lo engaño?

No te preocupes, ya solita me avente un tomatazo u.u.


	6. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer trabajo de **Junjo Romantica**.

Advertencia: Es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta, ande usted, ¡a leer!

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

.

**6. Encuentro**

.

POV´s Akihiko

A este paso debería comprar la empresa de estos cigarrillos, sus ventas deben estar por los cielos gracias a mí, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cajetillas he fumado, nunca jamás pensé, que yo pudiera ser presa de los nervios, pero he esperado mucho por este momento, supongo que es razonable, después de escuchar "su nombre", en la habitación del hospital de mi padre, he perdido totalmente mi entereza, ahora más que nunca deseo de separarme de la bruja, con la que cometí la estupidez de casarme, pero la muy interesada desea la mitad de la empresa para darme mi libertad.

—Disculpe— me dice una enfermera— pero no puede fumar aquí.

—Perdón— digo con mi sonrisa fingida, de esas que ponen a mis pies a las personas, la jovencita se marcha con una sonrisa.

Tanaka es una persona fiel, ha sabido guardar bien los secretos de mi padre, no encontré la forma de sacarle la información, ¿cómo te contactaron?, ahora comienzo a pensar que mi padre tuvo que ver en tu desaparición, al destruirse mi ser por tu partida, no me dejo pensar claramente, tú solo siempre has sido tan predecible, el que tuvieras un escape perfecto se debe a que alguien te ayudo, ¿pero cómo te convencieron para alejarte de mí? ¿O acaso me dejaste de amar? ¡Maldita sea! Tantas preguntas, pero ahora que te vea…

—Akihiko, no debiste molestarte— la cara sonriente de Takahiro, me saluda en esta sala de espera— me apena que te tomaras la molestia en venir, ya que tu padre sigue enfermo.

—No hay forma en que lo pueda ayudar, ¿cómo sigue tu esposa?

—Mucho mejor, está en recuperación, pudieron salvar también a nuestro hija, cómo nació prematuramente permanecerá en una incubadora.

A nuestro lado pasan unos doctores, empujando una camilla, apresurados, casi nos atropellan.

—El único problema que tengo, es que no tengo quien cuide de Mahiro, nuestra vecina ya nos hizo el favor varios días.

Quisiera ser la solución, pero cuidar de mocosos es mi peor pesadilla, de pronto la mirada de Takahiro se ilumina, alguien está a mis espaldas, puedo sentirlo.

—¡Misaki!

—¡Niichan!

El hombre que amo, sí, claro que aún lo amo, pasa de largo, ignorándome, y se fusiona en un abrazo con su hermano. Ambos hablan acerca de la situación de Manami y de Mahiro, aprovechare esta oportunidad.

—Puedo cuidar de Mahiro con Misaki, en mi departamento, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Sus ojos verdes y nerviosos, me evitan, pero no puede negarle a su hermano la ayuda que necesita, lo tengo en mi mano.

—Niichan, no te preocupes, nosotros te apoyaremos.

.

.

.

POV´s Misaki

Sigue siendo el mismo manipulador de siempre, ¡Como lo odio!

Afortunadamente Niichan nos acompaña por Mahiro, no sabíamos con quien lo había dejado, pero ahora que estamos solos, en este departamento, mi antiguo hogar, siento que soy una presa, próxima a ser devorada, pero no sucederá nada, no quiero, además Usagi-san no me ha preguntado nada, no sé si debería estar molesto o aliviado, parece muy tranquilo, como si no le importara mi presencia.

—Aprovechando que Mahiro está durmiendo— nuestros ojos se encuentran, por primera vez, pero no me acobardare— iré a comprar algunas cosas, revise tu despensa, solo encontré telarañas.

—Ten mi tarjeta.

—No la necesito, gracias.

Abro la puerta para salir, pero hay algo que debo hacer por educación.

—Por cierto, ¿como sigue tu padre?

—Bien— sus ojos, esos que me desnudan el alma se quedan fijos en mí— gracias por preocuparte.

Cuando regreso del supermercado, con todo lo necesario para la semana, encuentro a Usagi-san al teléfono, más que hablar esta gritando.

—¡Eres una cínica!

Cuelga y se me queda viendo, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que estaba hablando con una mujer, su mujer.

—Sabes— comento, mientras comienzo a acomodar la despensa en la cocina— no es necesario que estemos Mahiro y yo aquí, seguramente tu esposa se molestará más contigo.

—¡No lo hagas!

Camina a pasos agigantados hasta quedar a unos milímetros de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—¡No finjas que sabes de mí, no sabes nada!

Sus manos me sacuden agresivamente por los hombros.

—Eto…

Giro mi rostro nervioso, por un instante pensé que me golpearía, y sería mucho mejor, sentiría menos culpa, ¿Cómo explicar todo el enredo que arme con su padre? Di mi palabra para no mencionarlo, estoy atado a la promesa de un moribundo.

—Tengo que castigarte.

Murmura en mi oído, con esa voz que me provoca, que me seduce, su boca aprisiona la mía, no quiero corresponderle, me siento sucio, aunque ya paso mucho tiempo de lo de Abie, algo que en realidad no recuerdo completamente, pero sé que sucedió, lo sentí en mi piel, no me siento digno de Usagi-san, que es tan amable conmigo, a pesar de todo.

—¡Detente!

Lo aviento con todas mis fuerzas y me apresuro a encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero era de esperarse, me intercepta en el camino y me obliga a meternos a su cuarto.

—Esto parece un basurero— comento aún de pie.

—¿Es tu única preocupación?— me avienta a la cama— baka.

Sus manos, me despojan ansiosamente de mi playera.

—¿De verdad quier…?

Pero ya no termino la pregunta, su boca nuevamente toma posesión de la mía, no es posible, mis brazos me han traicionado, y me aferro a su espalda, mientras succiona mis pezones, y sus manos masajean mi deseo, estoy tan avergonzado, me he corrido en tiempo record.

—Me has extrañado— susurra en mi oído, me molesta que se dé cuenta, que me tiene a su merced.

Tomo una almohada, para ocultar mi rostro apenado, aprovecha mi distracción para meterse nuevamente en mis pantalones, pero esta vez su boca es la intrusa.

—No…— gimoteo.

Mi cuerpo se estremece de placer, gotas de sudor comienzan a correr por mi pecho, en una nueva sacudida término agotado, pero hay algo más vergonzoso, quiero tenerlo dentro de mí, pero Usagi-san solo me acaricia, este es su castigo, quiere que suplique, mientras su boca me recorre desde la mía, hasta terminar nuevamente entre mis piernas.

Es suficiente para mí, me muerdo mis dedos, me ha rendido, lo deseo tanto, aunque no lo merezca.

—Por favor…— sollozo—, házmelo.

Abro los ojos, me encuentro con esa sonrisa seductora y satisfecha de Usagi-san, que solo me avergüenza más.

El dolor es tan grande, como aquella primera vez, mi rostro se descompone, sé que me está observando, y seguramente se dio cuenta, que nadie más me ha tocado de esta manera.

—Estoy feliz— me dice con voz ronca.

Sus embestidas se vuelven agresivas, su sudor se combina con el mío, haciendo que nuestra unión sea más intensa, más estrecha, nuestros gemidos se combinan, creo nunca antes lo escuche gritar, como hace un momento, mientras su calor me destroza por dentro, ambos nos venimos al mismo tiempo.

Su cuerpo desnudo queda encima del mío, comienzo a llorar, ¡Cuánto ansiaba este momento!

—Usagi-san, lo siento tanto.

Sus besos me callan, nos abrazamos.

—Tengo que seguir castigándote, por lo menos hasta que amanezca.

—Si.

El amor que siento por Usagi-san, hace que el placer sea más grande que el dolor.

.

.

Cuando despierto me encuentro solo en la cama, hay una nota, me avisa que fue a su oficina, ¿oficina?, creo que han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí, me apresuro a ver a Mahiro, que mal tío soy, me había olvidado por completo de él, aun está dormido, ya para cuando oscurece, el departamento brilla de limpio, he sentido que acabo de limpiar la mansión de Drácula, un montón de basura, y polvo llenaron como cuatros bolsas.

Mahiro ha merendado y está dormido nuevamente.

Para cuando por fin salgo de la ducha, me encuentro con Usagi-san.

—Aun no te has aseado correctamente— dice, mientras me quita la toalla, que tenía envuelta en mi cintura, y me carga como una princesa.

Nos metemos nuevamente al baño, en la tina hacemos el amor, el eco de nuestros gemidos, nos encienden a ambos, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces nos hemos venido.

Han pasado tres días, y me pregunto, ¿realmente está bien que nos comportemos de esa forma? ¿Acaso no hay asuntos que explicar? ¿Qué está pensando Usagi-san? ¿Qué siente? Soy patético, lo sé, a pesar de que sus caricias me han demostrado cuanto me ama, siento que algo está mal y me molesta, el jaloneo de Mahiro me indica que hemos llegado con Niichan, corre a abrazar a su padre, quede de almorzar con él, no sé hasta donde quiero enterarlo de mis locuras.

—Por fin podemos hablar, Misaki.

—Si.

—Supongo que has arreglado tus problemas con Akihiko.

Yo me sonrojo hasta las orejas, y me escudo con el menú.

—Más o menos, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Me alegra.

—¿Me vas a decir adonde te has metido todos estos meses?

—Te diré lo que quieras, pero sigo con la idea, de que no le cuentes nada a Usagi-san, ¿está bien? Prefiero ser yo el que le diga mis cosas.

Mahiro comienza a sorber una malteada de chocolate.

—Ya eres un adulto, y respetare lo que me digas.

—Bueno— tomo un poco de té— estoy viviendo con un hombre en Nueva York.

Casi se cae del asiento.

—¿Dónde? ¡Que!

—Solo somos amigos, lo conocí en Inglaterra.

—Vaya...

Le hago un breve resumen, omitiendo la participación del padre de Usagi-san, de hecho meto y quito muchas partes de la historia, pero como no quiero preocuparlo, pues ya tiene bastante con sus problemas, omito lo más transcendental del momento: mi hijo.

—Me parece bien, que desearas conocer el mundo, veo que has crecido bastante.

—Y lo que me falta.

—¿No piensas quedarte?

—Es imposible para mí, deje un trabajo importante en América, por eso tengo que regresar pronto.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, a Manami la dan de alta en dos días, no sabes cómo te agradezco, el que hayas viajado de tan lejos para ayudarme.

—Somos familia, es lo correcto, además los extrañaba.

Pero Niichan no se ve contento.

—No me quedare para siempre allá, aquí está mi familia, amo mi país.

—¿Cuándo tiempo más piensas quedarte?

—No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que me comunicare contigo, más seguido.

Pero si logro poner las cosas en claro con Usagi-san, no tardare en regresar, lo juro.

—Misaki, realmente ya eres un adulto, no sé porque, pero presiento que hay alguien importante allá, ¿o me equivoco?

—Tienes razón, pero…— de hecho aún no nace— concentrémonos en lo tuyo, Niichan.

—Si, pero me alegro por ti, la próxima vez que vengas la deberías de traer.

Una risa nerviosa se me ha escapado, mejor dejare que Niichan piense lo que quiera, ya esta demasiada enredada mi trama.

.

.

Dos días más, Usagi-san se ha dedicado a tatuar sus besos y caricias en mi piel, hemos encontrado las oportunidades a pesar de que Mahiro estaba en casa, y ahora que por fin mi sobrino se ha ido con sus padres, estaremos solos en el departamento, me siento nervioso, hoy es mi último día en Japón, hoy es el día en que debo aclarar mi situación con Usagi-san, lo amo y no quiero separarme, no como la última vez.

Y antes de cruzar la calle, escucho mi nombre.

—¡Misaki!

Es Ijuuin-sensei, ¡demonios!, me siento apenado, la última vez que lo vi nos besamos, y no le di ninguna explicación.

—Sensei.

Hago la correspondiente reverencia.

—Cuanto tiempo, estoy molesto contigo, no he sabido de ti en meses, ¿tan malo fue?

Su sonrisa lobuna me para los pelos de punta, sonrió como estúpido, debo tranquilizarme.

—Si perdón— saco una de mis tarjetas, con mis nuevos datos— ya no volveré a desaparecer, aunque mañana me voy.

—Es una pena, ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?

Besa la tarjeta que le di y la guarda en su bolsillo, ¿Quién hace eso?

—Bueno podríamos tomar solo un café— le respondo agachado— quisiera disculparme.

Me abraza.

—¡Misaki!— me jala del brazo— ¡vámonos!

De un auto negro baja Usagi-san, ¡carajo!, Niichan, esto ya lo viví, y siempre, siempre, termina mal.

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Qué te pareció el capi? Akihiko como siempre, haciendo lo que se le pega la gana, ya ha vuelto a ser el mismo, le hacía falta su Misaki. Pero al final, se puso color de hormiga, ahora si Misaki y Akihiko tendrán que desahogarse, ya quiero ver que sucederá.

Gracias por su reviews, por leerme: Briita Kou, Kathyusca—Himura, Kristhen Love; una mención honorifica a Mily Black Queen que hizo un súper análisis :3, ¡arigato!


	7. Ruptura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta, ande usted, ¡a leer!

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

**.**

**7. Ruptura**

**.**

**POV´s Misaki**

—Es un gusto verle de nuevo Usami-sensei.

Dice tranquilamente Ijuuin-sensei, pero Usagi-san no contesta el saludo, me jala, y nos alejamos, muy pronto llegamos al departamento.

—¿Podrías comportarte como adulto?

Pregunto molesto, me dirijo a la cocina, necesito beber un poco de agua, la boca la tengo completamente seca.

—¿Qué hacías con ese mangaka de quinta?

Bebo de un solo trago y golpeo el vaso sobre la barra.

—Solo nos saludábamos, nos encontramos por casualidad.

—¿Igual sucedió en esas fotos? ¿Fue una simple casualidad?

Mis labios están sellados, pero mi silencio solo hace que Usagi-san se vea más amenazador.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¡Ya no eres un niño, afronta tus acciones!

Manoteo en el aire.

—¡Cuando te conviene me tratas como uno!

Comienzo a subir a mi cuarto, esto no tiene sentido, no cuando yo no puedo defenderme.

—¡Misaki!

Prácticamente subo corriendo, mientras los pasos firmes de Usagi-san me siguen, azoto la puerta, la abre violentamente.

-Lo único que puedo decirte— susurro con mis ojos vidriosos— es que fue un estúpido error, lo del beso, lo de irme sin hablarlo contigo, todo.

No quiero afrontar las consecuencias, soy un cobarde, no quiero hablar de nada, así que saco mi maleta del armario, ante los ojos incrédulos de Usagi-san.

—Seguramente Takahiro no hubiera cometido tantas torpezas.

No puedo creer lo que ha dicho, después de este tiempo juntos, y solo atina a compararme con Niichan, comienzo a llorar de rabia.

—Yo no…— Usagi-san intenta disculparse.

Guardo mi ropa, Usagi-san me toma por la cintura, finalmente cierro mi maleta, así como mi corazón.

—Supongo que elegiste mal— digo soltándome.

Creo que me lo merezco, Usagi-san tiene razón, Niichan es más listo que yo, bajo las escaleras, saco mi celular para llamar un taxi y marcharme al aeropuerto, dejare las cosas así, no hablare de lo que llevo por dentro, del hecho que tengo que regresar, porque pronto seré padre, de un hijo que diseñe en mi corazón, y que anhelo sea la imagen de Usagi-san.

Para mi sorpresa, recibo una llamada, es Blacky, es decir James Black, en el camino comencé a llamarlo así, me detengo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Blacky, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? ¿Enserio? ¡Ya! ¡No puede ser!

Estaba tan concentrado, recibiendo la noticia de que estaba por nacer mi hijo, que ni cuenta me di, Usagi-san ya estaba a mis espaldas, me arrebato el celular, típico de él.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Usagi-san!— exclamo, pero es demasiado tarde, escucho como contesta Blacky.

Jamás había notado un aura tan pesada alrededor de Usagi-san, le arrebato el teléfono.

—Te llamo después.

Cuelgo, ante la furiosa mirada de Usagi-san.

—¿Cómo fue que te relacionaste con ese sujeto? ¡Responde!

Y me reclama, él muy casado.

—Claro que te contare, pero respóndeme primero, ¡Como eres capaz de preguntármelo! ¡Te has acostado conmigo estos días!, ¿Y aún tienes esposa? ¿Verdad?

Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, incluso saboreo unas con mi boca, no tengo tiempo de secármelas.

—¡Verdad!

—Puedo arreglarlo, te quiero, aunque tú ya no sientas lo mismo.

Eso sí que no lo soportare, acaso Usagi-san no pudo sentir en cada fibra de su piel, cuando me entregue a él, ¿que solo sus manos son las únicas de hacerme vibrar de felicidad? Me siento furioso y perdido, da igual lo que digan mis labios.

—Usagi-san, no seré tu amante, además no puedo sustituir a tu mujer, y te entiendo— tiemblo, aprieto la manija de mi maleta, hasta que la sangre se me va de los dedos— ahora se la diferencia entre coger contigo y una mujer.

Una bofetada, jamás me había golpeado, me sobo la mejilla, ni siquiera veo la cara de Usagi-san, abro la puerta y me despido de su vida, supongo que esta vez es para siempre.

.

.

**POV´S Akihiko**

Rodeado de libros, en esta oficina de la Universidad Mitsuhashi, se ha convertido en una especie de refugio, mi departamento se ha vuelto asfixiante, y a pesar de que en la mansión Usami soy el único habitante, hago lo posible por permanecer el menor tiempo en ese lugar, también me mantengo ocupado con los negocios de mi padre, pero nada es suficiente, sin embargo, mi mayor placer, el escribir, no logro hacerlo, ojala pudiera, ¡Cuánto me ayudaría en estos momentos!

Hiroki llega con una botella de vino, después de varias semanas, he logrado divorciarme de esa bruja, claro lo he mantenido oculto, no quiero que se entere mi padre.

—No está permitido— me dice guiñándome un ojo— pero debemos celebrar tu libertad, ¿ahora que planeas hacer?

—Seguir respirando.

—Buena elección.

Le he contado mis último días con Misaki, y como se dio nuestra relación, escucha atento y sorprendido, yo nunca fui abierto con mis cosas, me siento como una adolescente.

—Suponía que ese muchacho era alguien muy especial para ti, creo que también deberíamos brindar por él.

Hiroki levanta su copa, yo bebo de la mía, no estoy de humor.

—¿Has tenido noticias de él?

—No, y ya no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

—Esta bien— Hiroki comienza a acomodar unos papeles—, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo sigue tu padre?

—Aferrándose a la vida, todos esperan que esta navidad se dé un milagro.

—¿Es la época de los buenos deseos no?

Prendo un cigarro.

—¡Hey no fumes aquí!

—Volveré a mi oficina.

—Si, ya no me quites mi tiempo, hasta luego Akihiko.

Camino hacia la salida, es increíble como el dolor, puede hacer de un panorama tan hermoso algo que lastime hasta el alma, este cielo azul, y el naranja otoñal de los arboles, en estos mismos lugares, donde camino Misaki; Misaki, Misaki te voy a dejar ir, me digo firmemente, ¿pero acaso podre?

Todas esas cosas hirientes que nos dijimos, no puedo creer que yo perdiera el control, como pude compararte con Takahiro, fue la maldita rabia, los celos, de ver cómo te ibas de mis manos, tan determinado.

Por fin me encuentro en las cuatro paredes de la dirección, sentado en este fino asiento de piel, me sigo preguntando, cuestiones que me lastiman, ¿fue cierto eso? ¿Te acostaste con una mujer?

—Usami-sama— entra mi secretaria— tiene una llamada, de su hermano.

—Gracias.

Descuelgo el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo va todo en Nueva York?

—No puede ir mejor, hemos cerrado un negocio para distribuir una película.

—Excelente.

—Fui invitado a una convención, y me tope con alguien por allá, te acabo de enviar las fotos.

Abro mi correo, ¡maldita sea!, James Black esta al lado de Misaki, y ambos se ven sonrientes, junto a ellos se encuentra Haruhiko.

—¿Ya las viste?

—Si. Que raro que compartas información.

—De cualquier forma las ibas a saber, saldrá mañana en la revista que lees de negocios, causo un gran revuelo que Black llegara, nunca había salido de Inglaterra, y también llamo la atención su acompañante, no pude hablar con Misaki, Black no se le despego de encima toda la noche.

—Así que Misaki está en Nueva York, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Toda una sorpresa, ¿no?, en fin, quiero preguntarte algo, pero contéstame con la verdad, ¿ya dejaste de lado a Misaki? ¿Se lo has entregado a James Black?

—No puedo creer que tú me preguntes eso, no tengo por qué contestar.

Cuelgo sin miramientos, aún no soporto del todo a mi hermano.

Nuevamente te has aparecido, ¿Aun mi corazón late por ti? Es una pregunta dolorosa, ni yo quiero responderme.

.

.

**POV´S Misaki**

Quise tener la sorpresa, no sabía que tendría si niño o niña, y ahora esta hermosa sorpresa que cargo hoy en mis brazos, de rizos dorados y ojos violetas, me observa con mucho interés, la he llamado Hikari, pues es una luz en mi vida, beso su frente, mi hija me ha dado la alegría que tanto necesitaba, todo ha sido difícil y pesado, pero ha valido la pena, ahora estoy a cargo de una escritora muy gruñona, a pesar de que tiene más de seis décadas de vida, es una coqueta, nadie quiso quedarse con ella, es una persona difícil, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a las personas difíciles, Usagi-san, no puedo creerlo. Aún hoy invade mis pensamientos.

Supongo que me acorde de él por que recientemente me tope con su hermano Hirohiko, Blacky me pidió de favor acompañarlo a una cena de negocios, eran muchos empresarios, el mundo es un pañuelo, o las usamimonas se han comenzado a activar, ¡Niichan!, ¿Cuándo saldré del Usami-homo universo? Es la última vez que voy a un evento así.

—Te ves muy tenso.

Me dice Blacky con una taza de café. Por fin mi pequeña se ha dormido, la acuesto suavemente en su cuna, camino hacia la puerta, Blacky me abraza, sus ojos azules me miran con sumo interés.

—¿Ya te he dicho que luces muy sexy como papá?

Sus labios muerden mi oreja, me tensiono, la verdad que nadie me ha tocado de esa manera, soy una bomba de tiempo.

—Prometimos ser amigos.

—No sabes como lo lamento— me dice Blacky soltándome— te admiro y cada vez me gustas más— hace que me ruborice— has combinado muy bien lo de tu paternidad y el trabajo, cocinas para nosotros dos, te haces cargo de la casa, lo cual me ofende, yo puedo pagar porque alguien limpie, soy millonario, ¿recuerdas?

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, presiento que si permanezco aquí voy a ceder.

—Tienes razón, estoy tenso, voy a caminar un poco.

—Ya es un poco tarde, te acompaño, llamo a la nana para que cuide a mi hija.

El sólo se ha adjudicado la co-paternidad, incluso dice que el cabello rubio lo saco de él, es gracioso.

—No es necesario, será una pequeña caminata

Ya no sé ni por donde ando, creo que es la primera vez que camino por esta zona, vengo muy bien abrigado, este clima tan frío me recuerda a Japón, entro a un bar, y pido un trago, pero algo no anda bien, sin moverme del banquillo, miro de reojo a derecha e izquierda, Niichan, ¡esto es de lo peor! ¡me he metido a un bar gay!

—Me gusta lo oriental.

A mi izquierda se sienta un hombre rubio y corpulento, yo sonrió amistosamente, o más bien nervioso.

—A mi también.

A mi derecha un hombre afroamericano, me acaricia el cabello, bebo de un solo sorbo mi trago.

—Buenas noches.

Pago, ni me espero a recibir el cambio, salgo apresurado, atrás de mi vienen esos tipos, pronto quedo en medio de ellos, apresuro el paso para alejarme, pero el afroamericano me toma del brazo y me obliga a entrar a un callejón.

—¡Suéltame, yo no soy homo!

—¿Quieres engañarnos? Se buen chico, te aseguro que un trío es lo más divertido que hay.

El rubio me besa, mientras que el afroamericano mete sus manos en mis pantalones.

—Eres lindo.

¡No! ¡Este tipo no puede hacerme esto! ¡Solo una persona, tiene el derecho sobre mí…!

—Suelten a ese muchacho.

Ordena un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros, atrás vienen otros cinco, ambos homos me sueltan, y corren, yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero en un segundo soy metido a una limusina.

—No deberías andar por estos rumbos.

Niichan, ¿tengo suerte? ¿O como le llamo a esta situación? Usami Haruhiko se acomoda los lentes, mientras el auto arranca, claro, yo voy adentro.

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Así o más problemático el asunto? Briita Kou, Sophie Hatter, Roudoudou, recuerden que solo acepto tomatazos babys.

Casi se violan a Misaki, por un segundo desee que le sucediera, soy mala, pero no tanto, y antes la pelea entre ellos, yo digo que se dijeron poco, pero bastante feo, ¿no?

¿Quejas, sugerencias, sobornos?, todo es bien recibido.


	8. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta, ande usted, ¡a leer!

Gracias por sus reviews, por sus correcciones, me motivan a seguir con la historia. Respecto a tu duda Mily Black Queen, Usagi—san esta consiente de quien es James Black, como olvidar al que lo inicio, ¿no?

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**8. Hikari**

**.**

.

**POV´s Misaki**

—¿Cómo has estado?

Después de este largo silencio, la pregunta de "Usagi-anii" me cae de sorpresa, ¡un momento ya no debo decirle de esa forma!, será mejor que cambie mis palabras, prometí cerrar mi corazón, debo esforzarme, solo lo llamare por su nombre.

—"Bien"— trato de convencerme a mí mismo — muchas gracias por salvarme, Haruhiko.

Sonríe levemente.

—¿Dónde vives?

Siento que ya no tiene caso que me siga escondiendo, cuando ya no tengo nada que ver con su hermano, así que le indico el camino a su chofer, llegamos al edificio donde vivo, cuando bajo de la limusina hago una reverencia, para despedirme.

—¿Podríamos comer mañana?

Esa pregunta me sorprende, ¿acaso sigue interesado en mí? En otras circunstancias rechazaría la invitación, pero sin su ayuda, seguramente estaría tirado en ese callejón, le debo la vida.

—Hai.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la editorial, ya me esperaba la limusina, a Blacky no le agrado nada la idea, pero somos amigos solamente, así que no pudo objetar nada, sin embargo, y no sé porque, me esforcé en convencerlo de que salir a comer con Haruhiko, no significaba que me vaya a acostar con él, aún no me siento urgido, aunque la verdad, mi cuerpo me comienza a pedir… ¡no! Niichan, ¿Qué será de mí, será que puedo ser tentado?

El restaurante es muy elegante, como era de suponer, la comida aquí vale lo de un mes de mi trabajo, Niichan, los Usami tienen dinero a montones, ni tienen que preocuparse por su vejez, vejez…no, ¡no voy a pensar en él!, aunque estando al lado de su hermano, resulta difícil.

—Mira.

Haruhiko me da su iphone, hay una mujer hermosa con un pequeño, lo deduzco por el color de las ropas, me he vuelto un experto en bebés.

—Es mi hijo y mi ex esposa

—Vaya, no sabía que también te habías casado.

Recordé quien más está casado ¡Demonios! No puedo permitirme sufrir, aunque yo tenga la culpa de todo, debo seguir adelante, tengo que aferrarme a lo que me da felicidad, tal vez por eso, quiero descubrir mi secreto, saco mi celular, y enseño una foto mía, donde estoy cargando a mi pequeña.

—Es mi hija.

Haruhiko abre los ojos ampliamente, supongo que no se lo esperaba.

—¿También te casaste?

—No.

Le resumo mi locura, claro no le voy a contar que busque la forma de que mi hija se pareciera a…, ese detalle lo voy a omitir.

Sonríe, y yo también, de repente me siento familiarizado con él, supongo que es porque ahora somos del mismo club, ambos somos padres.

—¿Podrías compartirme tu foto? Es que…— veo que se sonrojo un poco, es la primera vez que lo veo así, me cae de sorpresa —, te ves muy bien con tu hija.

Nii-chan, espero no equivocarme, ojala tener una amistad con Haruhiko no me traiga consecuencias.

.

.

**POV´s Akihiko**

Otro atardecer, los último rayos de sol, son tan cálidos como siempre, pero mi corazón, es un tempano, es un muerto, y el asesino se llama Misaki Takahashi, ¡no puede ser!, estoy siendo demasiado dramático, peor que cualquiera de mis personajes, tal vez por eso camino en la calle, sin rumbo, sin sentido.

—¡Akihiko, cuánto tiempo!

Takahiro me saluda, antes era muy raro verle, y ahora que no quiero pensar en su hermano, me lo encuentro, es curioso.

—Vas muy cargado.

Alza las bolsas alegre.

—Un bebé es muy pequeño, pero ocupa muchas cosas.

—Supongo que es así.

—¿Nunca has tenido ganas de ser padre?

Esa es una pregunta muy fácil, la respuesta es sencilla.

—No, soy una persona demasiado egoísta, no podría.

—Cuando te casaste, pensé que serías padre, pero luego vino tu divorcio…

Su cara apenada, no tiene sentido, esa etapa de mi vida es un gran hueco sin importancia, lo que me gustaría es preguntarle sobre Misaki, pero debo reprimirme, ¡un momento!, ¿Cuándo yo me he contenido a mis deseos? Y ahora resulta que no puedo preguntar por él que amo, ¡al carajo con mi orgullo!

—Mi matrimonio no se dio por lo mismo, no puedo adecuarme a otras personas, lo sabes— tu hermano fue y será la única persona—, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Misaki? – ¿resulta evidente mi ansiedad? ¡Claro que no!— Supongo que sigue en Nueva York.

Lo veo un poco confundido, supongo que no se esperaba que supiera donde está, sin embargo me contesta.

—Excelente, y creo que muy pronto sentará cabeza.

El esfuerzo que hago para no gritar es digno de reverenciar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Te ha contado algo?

—La verdad no ha sido claro con el asunto, pero yo lo supongo, estando aquí se mostro muy ansioso por regresar, conozco a Misaki, alguien importante lo esperaba allá.

Después de todo Misaki si dejo de amarme, pero… no puedo concebirlo, ¡no lo aceptare!

Nos despedimos, solo camino unos pasos, voy a llamar a mi asistente, necesito que me ayude a planificar un viaje a Nueva York, pero justo antes de hacerlo, el pesado de mi hermano me llama, quiero ignorarlo, pero puede ser algo relacionado con la empresa.

—Se breve por favor.

—Tan amistoso como siempre.

—Igual que tú.

—Acabo de enviarte una foto, estaba dudando en compartirla contigo, pero igual y te interesa "un poco", después de todo esta persona vivió mucho tiempo contigo.

Esta imagen de Misaki cargando a un bebé, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

—Me tope nuevamente con él, increíble ¿no?, con lo poblado que es Nueva York— mi cerebro aun no termina de procesar lo que ve—, nos hemos hecho amigos, como ahora tenemos algo en común— mi mente se niega a digerir esto—, Misaki ya es padre.

Cuelgo.

Supongo que ya no es necesario hacer ese viaje. Su vida está resuelta. Que estúpido fui al pensar…

T_T

.

.

**POV´s Misaki**

La nieve cae sobre mi cabeza. Las compras de navidad son tan cansadas. Esta es mi cuarta navidad en Nueva York, y como siempre, Blacky vendrá de Inglaterra, exclusivamente para cenar conmigo, y claro el otro invitado: Haruhiko, ambos se contienen al verse, los Usami y los Black son unos enemigos a muerte en los negocios, Niichan, ¿Por qué debo estar siempre en dos fuegos?

Veo a unos chicos hacer muñecos de nieve, los recuerdos luchan por salir, pero no lo permitiré.

Debería comprarme unos nuevos tenis, los que tengo ya están demasiados gastados, el deporte se ha vuelvo un aliado más de mi ansiedad…no quiero volverle un impotente por abusar de mi auto-cariño.

Mi departamento ya está adornado como corresponde, con árbol de navidad, y muchas ramitas en todas partes, esa las puso mi pequeña princesa. Esta navidad tenemos a otros invitados, jamás me imagine que mi casa estaría repleta de…

—¡Otosan! *

Mi pequeña y rubia hija, de grandes ojos violetas se lanza en mis brazos.

Estoy en casa.

—¿Cómo te portaste?

Su tierna sonrisa me contesta.

—¿No te vas a poner el vestido que te compre?

—Si, pero aún falta que adornemos las galletas, no quiero mancharlo.

Mi hija ha sido proclamada un prodigio, a su corta edad es tan avispada, habla perfectamente el ingles y el japonés, recientemente cierta persona esta enseñándole francés.

—Qué bueno que llegaste.

Su kimono esta mojado.

—Kaoruko estas empapada, ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella es otra agregada a las fiestas decembrinas, y le está enseñando francés a mi pequeña.

—Tu hija no se dejo bañar.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solita.

Le saca la lengua y corre, antes de que la pueda regañar.

—Perdóname, yo tengo la culpa por pedirte que la alistaras para la cena.

—Es una niña muy extraña.

—¿Enserio? Para mí es el más bello ángel.

—Estoy enojada contigo.

Kaoruko se cruza de brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Si querías una hija, ¡yo puede haberte ayudado!

Antes de que pueda responder a eso, afortunadamente suena el timbre, corro a abrir, ya me lo esperaba.

—Mizuki, adelante.

Después de un rato llegan Blacky, y Haruhiko junto con su hijo Ken, ambos con un ejército de personas que dejan tapizado el lugar de regalos, Ken tiene un año viviendo con su madre aquí en Nueva York, se ha vuelto amigo de mi hija, es un niño muy reservado, se parece mucho a su padre, hasta usa lentes.

Con ayuda de Kaoruko termino de poner la mesa, ni en mis más grandes alucinaciones me imagine tenerlos de invitados, en el centro esta el tradicional pavo, me he vuelto un experto en la comida occidental.

Hikari le platica el ultimo cuento que ha leído a Ken, ya lo dije es una niña prodigio, aprendió a leer a los tres años.

Pronto terminamos de cenar, y nos sentamos en la sala para comenzar a abrir los regalos.

—Blacky, vas a malcriar a mi hija, le das todo lo que pide.

Como agradecimiento mi hija le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hikari toma de la mano al callado de Ken y se van a su cuarto, a jugar.

—Gracias por la cámara— me dice Mizuki— déjenme les tomo una foto.

Blacky me abraza, casi intenta fusionarse conmigo, lo que provoca el enojo de Kaoruko y Haruhiko.

Me levanto un momento, al regresar de la cocina con unas bebidas, me doi cuenta de que Kaoruko está en mi asiento, supongo que desea evitar otro contacto con Blacky, me siento al lado de Haruhiko, quien por cierto señala hacia arriba de nuestras cabezas.

—Es muérdago.

—¿Eh?

Me toma del mentón sin previo aviso y me da un roce con su labios, el flash de la cámara de Mizuki me hace reaccionar, así como los improperios de Kaoruko y Blacky, de repente tengo a los tres encima, ¡Ayúdame Niichan!

—¡No es justo hace rato tambien teníamos un muérdago encima, y yo no…!

Protesta Kaoruko.

—¡Eres un…!

Pero le tapo la boca a Blacky, no quiero que mi hija escuche malas palabras.

—Dejen a mi otosan.

La tranquila, pero a la vez gélida vocecilla de mi hija interrumpe el forcejeo.

Todos se me quitan de encima, mi hija es adorable, pero cuando se pone seria, no se como explicarlo, pareciera que viera un aura pesada alrededor de ella, Niichan a pesar de que la conozco más que nadie, es inquietante y a veces atemorizante, tambien luce muy parecida al momento de levantarla de la cama, me recuerda a alguien, ¿mi deseo de recordarlo fue tan grande? Niichan esto es impactante: mi hija a veces pareciera más hija de…él.

La velada termina sin problemas, por supuesto Blacky se quedará a dormir aquí, Mizuki tuvo que arrastrar a Kaoruko a su hotel, aún no son pareja, espero que pronto definan su relación, mientras Hikari se despide de Ken, Haruhiko me toma del brazo y me aleja de Blacky, quiere decirme algo.

—Fue un detalle hermoso de tu parte, enviarle flores a mi padre, a pesar de todo.

Hace tres meses murió su padre, ¿será que Haruhiko sabe algo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— "_**Y****o fui la ultima persona que hablo con él"**_, y entre sus últimas palabras te menciono, deseaba tu perdón, ¿Qué te hizo?

No se porque, pero presiento que Haruhiko sabe más, pero no puedo mencionar nada, el secreto se ha ido a la tumba junto con su padre, yo seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa.

—Nada.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Haruhiko me inquieta, se que sabe más, pero es mejor dejar así las cosas.

—Ahora que vas a regresar a Japón, puedes contar con mi apoyo.

¿Acaso el también dejara Nueva York?

—Gracias, pero tengo todo resuelto, es un viaje que planifique desde hace meses.

.

.

.

**OooO**

**POV´s Akihiko**

Mi hermano usa mi oficina para hacer una llamada, lo veo incluso carcajear, eso me da mala espina.

—Ken estará muy contento de verla.

Haruhiko fija sus ojos en mí.

—Luego cenamos juntos, voy a tener una reunión.

—¿Cuándo regresaste de Nueva York?

—Ayer en la noche, no se porque pones esa cara, si tú mismo me has pedido que retome los negocios de aquí por un tiempo.

—Me extraña tu buena voluntad.

—Akihiko— se levanta y camina hasta quedar enfrente de mí— somos hermanos, ahora que nuestro padre no está, debemos apoyarnos, si lo que deseas es irte de viaje o simplemente tomarte vacaciones, seré el primero en apoyarte.

—¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mí?

Noto una ligera tensión en Haruhiko.

—En absoluto.

—Lo voy a pensar, no estaría mal, tal vez vaya a Nueva York.

Sonríe ligeramente, ¿Cuándo el me ha dedicado una sonrisa a mi? Algo se trae entre manos.

—Estaría perfecto, aunque Mizuki esta llevando bien los negocios.

—Como era de esperarse de él, bueno lo voy a pensar.

.

.

Una semana después, hago lo que nunca, he venido a un parque, tal vez mis pensamientos se ordenen, si salgo de mi rutina, me siento en una banca, enfrente de mi llega una mujer y su hija, eso supongo, aunque no se parecen en nada, ella comienza a botar la pelota, que en realidad siento que esta botando en mi cabeza más que en el suelo, por eso no vengo a estos lugares, me molestan los mocosos, casi me levanto cuando la niña avienta la pelota lejos, bastante lejos para esas manos tan pequeñas.

—Podrías traérmela por favor.

Veo interesado como esa niña rubia que no debe tener más de cuatro años, sacar una libreta y lápiz, mira hacia donde se perdió la mujer, creía que iba a dibujar, pero comienza a escribir, no hay duda conozco el movimiento de la mano al plasmar letras, ha volteado hacia mí, me sostiene la mirada, no se intimida en absoluto, no parpadea, su mirada es idéntica a la mía, y el color de sus ojos tambien.

—¡No la vuelvas a arrojar tan lejos!

Rápidamente guarda la libreta en su bolsa de estampado de conejitos.

Me mira recelosa, pero cuando llega la mujer, cambia el semblante hasta parece otra persona.

—¡Arigato!— dijo con la más radiante sonrisa.

Eso fue toda una actuación, para poder escribir sin que la viera, ¿por qué?

No se que me sucede, pero llegando a mi departamento, comienzo a escribir sobre esa niña, sobre su rostro, algunos de sus gestos se me hacen tan familiares.

Las siguientes tardes voy al parque más o menos a la misma hora, veo que tiene diferentes tácticas de distracción: que le compre un helado o un dulce, arrojar la pelota la vuelve, cualquier idea que aleje a esa mujer que la acompaña. Siempre escribe cuando no la ve. Hasta que un día:

—Pero niña, el señor de los helados está muy lejos, tendrías que acompañarme.

—No seas mala, me siento cansada, aquí espero, mira este buen señor puede cuidarme, ¿ya lo conocemos no?

La mujer me ve, siempre lo ha hecho, pero solamente hemos cruzado un saludo.

—Perdone pero usted, podría, disculpe…este

—Si no se preocupe, le doy mi tarjeta.

—Solo…. serán unos minutos.

Y se aleja totalmente sonrojada, que aburrido es que cause ese efecto en las mujeres.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta resuelta la niña

—Usami Akihiko.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Hikari, cuide de mí por favor.

Ella se sienta y comienza a escribir.

—Gracias.

Dijo secamente sin mirarme, eso me gusta, pero me siento curioso, ¡demonios!

—¿Qué escribes?

—Un cuento.

Contesta sin apartar la mano de la libreta.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cuatro años.

—Eres tan propia a pesar de tu edad, supongo….

—Si me lo han dicho, mi padre dice que seguramente algo no salió bien, no me explica que fue eso que no salió bien, ni quiero saber, soy tan diferente a él, aunque algunos gestos los saque de él, eso me gusta.

Se pone un poco seria.

—Disculpe, podría dejarme escribir, se supone que vengo a…— entrecierra los ojos y se acerca a mí, estira su brazo y uno de sus pequeños dedos— tiene que jurarme que me guardara el secreto.

—De acuerdo, no importa si es un culto tenebroso.

Ella no se sorprende ni se asusta, cada vez es más agradable.

Hacemos un juramento juntando nuestros dedos.

—Se supone que vengo aquí a ser una niña normal, jugar y esas cosas, pero yo prefiero escribir, guárdeme el secreto.

—Entiendo, ¿y tus padres lo saben?

—No tengo madre, pero mi padre aunque es bastante ingenuo, se que me conoce, pero le gusta jugar a que lo engaño y yo a que me engaña su engaño.

—Comprendo.

—Con su permiso, seguiré escribiendo.

—¿Me mostraras cuando lo termines?

Su rostro se ilumina y me regala por primera vez una angelical sonrisa, siento una calidez en mi corazón, esa expresión la he visto en otro rostro, estoy seguro.

—¡Si!

La mujer llega, se disculpa, comen su helado, incluso me ha traído uno, agradezco pero no lo como, ahora se que la mujer que la acompaña no es su madre, era de esperarse no se parecen en nada.

—Me siento cansada, podemos irnos— dice la niña observándome.

—Si vamos.

Comienzan a caminar, mientras miro el bote de basura.

—¡Vuelvo en un momento!

La niña regresa.

—Ya puede tirarlo— me susurra, interesante, la pequeña supo leer mi intención— sabe ahora recuerdo haber visto su nombre en mi casa.

—¿Enserio?

—Mi padre tiene un montón de libros suyos, pero no me los presta, son un preciado tesoro…

—¡Hikari no molestes más al señor!

—Le voy a contar que lo conocí, a lo mejor podría venir y firmarle todos sus libros.

—_Justo lo que necesito, un fan detrás de mí_— pienso, y le contesto —Muchas gracias, pero estoy de vacaciones, no quisiera que interrumpieran mi descanso, hace mucho que no doi autógrafos, que sea un secreto entre nosotros.

Y hacemos el juramento del meñique.

.

.

He venido a la editorial Marukawa, Isaka-san me ha ofrecido una jugosa cantidad por escribir un libro nuevo, le dije que lo pensaré, en el elevador me encuentro con el mangaka de quinta.

—Usami-sensei, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien, gracias.

Ijuuin abre la boca, pero la cierra nuevamente. Por fin llegamos a la planta baja. Antes de que salga del elevador me toma del hombro.

—Quiero jugar limpio esta vez, aunque me pregunto si aún estas en el juego.

—Ijuuin-sensei, sea claro por favor.

Aviento su mano de mi hombro, cual mosca panteonera.

—No me acosté con Misaki, fue una mentirilla, solo lo aclaro, para que después no me haga fama de mentiroso.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Ya lo dije, solo quiero jugar limpio, hasta luego.

Se aleja apresuradamente, se pierde tras las puertas de cristal, hizo bien, en verdad deseaba golpearlo, ¡difamo a Misaki!, pero ahora eso ya no tiene caso, ¿o si?, después de todo Misaki ya tiene una vida hecha en Nueva York, aunque ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿Qué habrá sido de su relación con James Black? ¡Carajo, cuantas cuestiones sin resolver!

.

.

Nunca había venido en domingo al parque, han pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que vine.

Veo de lejos a Hikari, ¿Qué hace Takahiro con ella? Hikari sonríe y corre hasta mí.

—Buenas tardes, ¡Usami-sensei! ¡Vengo con mi tío!

—¿Tu tío?

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente, incontenible.

—Hikari, podrías jugar con Mahiro y Yuuki.

La pequeña de rizos dorados se aleja en cámara lenta adonde están sus primos, ¡no lo puedo creer, ella!

—Ella es la hija de Misaki— me dice contundente Takahiro.

Soy polvo de nuevo.

—¿Su hija?

—Recién llego de Nueva York, toda una sorpresa, ¿eh?

Yo lo sabía, pero conocerla, hablar con ella, es algo fuera de mi imaginación. Pero algo no anda bien, Takahiro siempre me recibe con una sonrisa, su sequedad delata un asunto importante.

—Tenemos que hablar— me dice serio, sus puños están cerrados— de muchas cosas, solo contengo mi furia por petición de Misaki, pisoteaste mi confianza, tuviste una relación clandestina con mi hermano, y yo que pensaba que me hacías un favor— mueve la cabeza negativamente, con una sonrisa de decepción—, pero él se enamoro de ti profundamente…

Misaki, ¿por qué le contaste a Takahiro? Cuándo ya estamos separados no lo comprendo.

Takahiro relaja sus hombros y sus manos.

—…tanto ha sido lo que sintió por ti, que hace cuatro años, en un ataque de locura, realizo una inseminación artificial en una mujer, para tener una hija, "que diseño en su corazón"…

Misaki, ¿él aun me ama? ¿No se caso?

Takahiro saluda a su esposa, ella está jugando son los niños, con la hija de Misaki, quien en ese momento cae sobre el césped verde, sus ojos violetas y rizos dorados, brillan con el sol.

—…fueron sus palabras textuales: "con la ilusión de que se pareciera un poquito a la única persona que he amado", Usagi-san, aunque Misaki no me ha confesado todo, se que algo tuviste que ver con su huida de Japón, el ha tomado su parte de responsabilidad en el asunto, yo no quiero juzgar lo que hubo entre ustedes, ahora entiendo sus reacciones, pero nunca imagine que algo así había nacido entre ustedes, mi hermano ya es adulto y padre, ahora es parte de la sociedad, ha logrado salir adelante— respira profundamente—, sus preferencias sexuales son exclusivas de él, pero a pesar de todo, aún te considero mi amigo.

—Perdóname si te defraude, no fue mi intención, en el corazón no se manda.

—Lo sé, mientras él vivió contigo vi cuan feliz era, el pobre me conto lo que sufrió para seguir a tu lado, cuando yo insistía en llevarlo conmigo.

—Yo pensé que lo mejor era que se fuera a tu cálido hogar, pero al final no pude cedértelo, y no me arrepiento.

—¿Aún amas a mi hermano?

Nunca imagine que esa pregunta me la formularía Takahiro.

—Si.

—Él no luce completamente feliz, supongo que se debe a tu ausencia, ¿Por qué no arreglan sus problemas? Lo que más deseo es la felicidad de Misaki.

Takahiro mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Se supone que el vendría aquí, pero hace poco me llamo para decirme que tardaría mucho, ve a buscarlo y habla con él.

Solo algo me ha quedado claro: a pesar de lo que venga, incluso de lo que Misaki me diga, ya no pienso dejarle ir, voy a tomarlo de vuelta.

.

.

**Comentarios**

¡Oh, oh! Usagi-san fue engañado por medio mundo, Misaki tenías razón algo te trajo esa amistad con Haruhiko, por su culpa Usagi-san no fue a NY, pero ahora Akihiko lo sabe "tooodo". Takahiro también se entero de sus cositas. Cuando conoció a su hija, ¿no fue tierno?, es como un mini-Usagi :3 Ya se murió Usagi-chichi, pero no alcanzo a confesarle nada a Akihiko, ¿Y ahora?

¡Montón de cosas que sucedieron!

*Otosan significa padre.

Perdí este capítulo, así que lo tuve que volver a escribir, espero no se haya notado mi ansiedad, si fue así ¡gomenasai!

¿Criticas, sobornos, tomatazos, aplausos?


	9. Oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su excelencia Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia yaoi, relación ChicoxChico, si te gusta, ande usted, ¡a leer!

Gracias por sus reviews: Sophie Hatter, akatz kyoyama de grayson, Mily Black Queen, me motivan a seguir con este proyecto.

.

_**La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

9. Oportunidad

.

.

Pov´s Akihiko.

Takahiro me facilito la dirección del trabajo de Misaki, es una editorial tan pequeña que no la conocía, supongo que no regreso a Marukawa para no encontrarme.

Como es la hora de salida, muchos empleados pasan a través de la puerta de cristal, por fin, en medio de un grupo de hombres, veo esa melena desalineada, por la que mis manos se pasearon tan felices. Mediré bien mi oportunidad para salir, aunque esconderme no es lo usual en mí.

—…te aseguro que solo quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo. — escucho decir a Misaki, me asomo un poco, no veo su rostro, está de espaldas, se ha puesto un poco más ancho, tal vez creció unos centímetros, pero aún sigue vistiendo como un universitario, no piden demasiada formalidad en su trabajo, esos jeans, dejan ver lo bien formado que esta del…

— ¿Te gustaría beber algo?— pregunta el tipo de cabello negro.

Esa voz con intenciones ocultas, se reconocer cuando alguien desea algo más que un trago

—Muchas gracias…— el desgraciado confianzudo le acaricia los hombros, quiero salir de mi escondite y romperle la cara.

—Nada de negativas Misaki, no todo es trabajo.

— Pero me espera mi familia.

—Bueno, pero dejaste a tu hija con tu hermano, ¿podríamos divertirnos no?

Me hierve la sangre.

—Te agradezco, pero en verdad no puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero— termina diciendo determinado, jamás había escuchado ese tono en su voz, más grave— en otro momento será, gracias por la invitación — y se aleja un paso del sujeto.

—Supongo que malinterprete tu amabilidad—el tipejo hace una mueca con la cara—, creo que…olvide algo adentro, hasta mañana.

Me escondo, ¡maldita sea conmigo! ¿Si ya se fue el tipo, porque sigo haciéndolo?

Saca su celular, comienza a teclear algo, camina en dirección contraria de mí.

—Misaki— como ansiaba pronunciar su nombre, verle.

Se detiene en seco, se gira lentamente, y por fin nuestros ojos se conectan, por ese hilo invisible que une solo a las almas gemelas. Sus facciones han dejado de ser infantiles, ahora se ve más afilado, más atractivo, creo que podría tomarlo en medio de la calle.

—Supongo que no es una casualidad— dice mientras guarda su celular.

Tomo su mano y repito una acción de antaño, lo aviento a la parte trasera de mi coche, no me regaña, eso me duele, no se resiste, eso me inquieta.

El trayecto es conocido por él, o tal vez ya lo olvido. Estaciono el auto en mi viejo edificio, hace mucho que yo no venia. Me bajo, pero él tambien.

— ¿Estas contento de someterme nuevamente?— me pregunto en tono sarcástico—, pero hasta aquí llegamos.

Trata de alejarse.

—Estas equivocado.

Lo acorralo contra la pared.

—No hasta que me expliques porque…. — mis ojos deben ser los del mismo diablo, pero no me importa— te besaste con ese desgraciado de **Kyō**.

—Solo quise probar otras opciones— responde sin verme a la cara.

—Me estas mintiendo.

—Es tú ego el que nunca ve razones.

Misaki cierra sus puños, realmente este no fue el encuentro que soñé.

—Fue lindo verte, pero ahora tengo que irme, una hija me espera.

Pone sus manos en mi pecho para alejarse, pero noto que temblaron al tocarme.

—Lo sé, Takahiro me conto que es el producto de tus sueños, deseabas que tuviera las características del único amor que has tenido en la vida, ahora— digo amenazante mientras me acerco a su boca— explícame entonces, ¿porque tiene mi color de ojos?— abres la boca pero no dices nada— yo te responderé, porque yo soy tu único amor.

Su sonrojo lo delata, he dado en una verdad absoluta, no puedo más, lo beso, y Misaki no me es indiferente, nuestras lenguas danzan violentas, casi asesinas, el mundo ha desaparecido, o más bien nos hemos transportado a otro lugar, donde nuestras bocas son las protagonistas. Mi manos recorren su espalda, se nota que ha hecho ejercicio, siento unos músculos deliciosos, bajo hasta sujetar sus nalgas, están tan duras como el granito, pero entonces él me aleja con fuerza.

— ¡Basta!— veo un poco decepcionado que se limpia la boca, que hipócrita, se que lo disfruto tanto o más que yo, pude sentir su erección—, ahora nuestros caminos son otros.

Se gira para irse, pero lo tomo de la mano.

—Lo nuestro no tiene futuro— prosigues—, nunca lo tuvo, nació de una decepción— Misaki manotea—, ¡del amor no correspondido de mi hermano! ¿Qué asunto más enfermo no crees?

—Ese fue el principio, pero déjame decirte algo— lo suelto, creo que lo estaba lastimando, aunque no protesto, pero no quiero pelear, aun me duele la bofetada que le di años atrás – cuando comencé a darte clases privadas te conté muchas cosas acerca de ese amor, pero hubo algo que ni yo misma sabia, pero ahora está claro, te dije una vez que seguía amando a tu hermano, creo que ese fue el mismo amor desde un principio, es una amor tranquilo, fraternal. Cuando nadie me comprendía, y soportaba mi forma de ser, solo Takahiro fue el único que no tuvo miedo de acercarse a mí, fue más bien agradecimiento, pero contigo fue diferente, cuando te bese por primera vez, reconozco que fue como una travesura, pero a partir de ese momento quede prendado de ti— Misaki tiene sus ojos llorosos —, no quise reconocerlo hasta que me di cuenta que no me gustaba que nadie se te acercara, entonces me di cuenta del poder que tenias sobre mí.

—Usagi-san.

Da unos pasos hacia mí, creo que mis palabras han tenido efecto, me hace feliz, y aún tengo mucho más que decirle.

—Akihiko, que agradable sorpresa.

Esto no está bien, un vecino del edificio se acerca, no lo conocí hasta que Misaki me abandono, aunque ya no recuerdo su nombre.

— ¿Has venido a revolcarte otra vez conmigo?

¡Mierda!

—Solo fue una vez, y deje claro que eso no se repetiría.

—Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste en la cama, si hasta elogiaste la forma en que usaba mis manos.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes…

Misaki se va corriendo, ¿Cuánto escucharías?

Intento alcanzarlo.

— ¡Misaki!

Pero no lo logro, huye en un taxi, pero no me daré por vencido, ya no.

.

.

POV's Misaki

Por la voz entrecortada, apenas pude darme a entender con el taxista, para decirle mi destino, me mira por el retrovisor, es lógico que se extrañe, ¿un hombre llorando?, claro que es raro, por un segundo pensé que realmente podía volver al pasado, y retomar este amor que siento, que me ha consumido estos años, aun amo a Usagi-san, por eso me dolió escuchar que se acostó con ese tipo, que ya odio sin conocerlo, Usagi-san me hace un mala persona, en todo este tiempo lejos de Japón nunca odie a nadie.

Pago al taxista y camino hacia la casa de Niichan, tengo que pasar por mi hija.

La verdad creo que a quien más odio es a mí, nuestro amor se fue a la basura por mi culpa.

Me detengo antes de tocar a la puerta, tengo que limpiarme y comportarme, mi hija no puede ver a su padre de esta manera.

— ¡Otosan!— exclama mi nena alegre al saltar a mis brazos— ¡bienvenido!

Le deposito un beso en su frente.

Niichan me ha invitado a cenar, acepto, mi hija se pone a jugar con sus primos, es un poco tarde pero quiero saber algo.

— ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Golpeteo con los dedos levemente la tasa que tengo entre las manos, mi hermano me ve seriamente.

Su esposa se retira a otra habitación con los niños, para dejarnos hablar.

—Solo quise ayudar, realmente creo que debes arreglar tu relación con Usagi-san, se que estas bien, pero pareces incompleto sin él, se sincero contigo, Misaki, ¿aún lo quieres no?

—No lo voy a negar, pero han pasado algunas cosas estos años, tanto en su vida como en la mía, de hecho tengo planes a corto plazo, y Usagi-san, ya no está en ellos.

—Está bien, ya no insistiré en el tema.

Nos despedimos, por fin llego a mi nuevo hogar, un departamento pequeño, pero solo por el momento, porque mi sueño es tener una casa, y un jardín, donde mi hija pueda escribir bajo un árbol, no sé porque quiere guardar el secreto, supongo que es una travesura para ella, le doy un beso en sus rubios cabellos y apago la luz de su cuarto.

Y ahora que estoy en mi cama, me permito temblar, un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, por un momento lo único que desee fue que las manos de Usagi-san no pararan de acariciarme, y que explorarán cada parte de mí, que me lastimara con su cuerpo, que me incendiara por dentro, pero cuando escuche a ese hombre, una ira ciega nublo mis sentidos, por un segundo quise matarlo, pero no puedo pensar solo en lo que siento, debo pensar en mi hija, además, seguramente no fue el único sujeto con que Usagi-san se acostó, pero todo, es mi culpa, no quiero causarle molestias a él y mucho menos a mí pequeña.

Unas lágrimas mojan mi almohada, pero lloro en silencio, no quiero que mi hija se percate, de lo destrozado que estoy.

.

.

POV's Akihiko.

He sido paciente por unos días, en parte es mi culpa, por convertirme en un animal sexual, si esto manda al infierno mi reconciliación con Misaki, creo que será de lo único que me arrepentiré en mi vida.

Bajo de mi auto, tomo una flores que tenía en el asiento de atrás, he venido a dejárselas a la tumba de mi padre, curiosamente veo a dos personas, que no me imagine verlas juntas, Misaki con mi hermano, ¿de qué estarán hablando?, ambos sonríen y se abrazan, ¡no entiendo nada!, Misaki finalmente se aleja. No seré yo el que inicie una pelea, debo averiguar bien que acaba de suceder.

—Llegas tarde.

Entiendo, Haruhiko quería que yo viera esa escena.

—Cuando me lo propongo soy puntual, a esta hora me citaste. ¿Qué hacia Misaki contigo?

—Qué bueno que preguntas, me estaba acompañando, ya que estamos saliendo, es lo más normal, ¿no?

Eso no es verdad, estoy seguro que Misaki me lo hubiera dicho ayer, pero solo menciono a su hija.

—Claro no me crees— Haruhiko saca su celular.

En el fondo de pantalla esta una fotografía, donde se ve como esta besando a Misaki, ¿cree que soy un aficionado? Se nota que lo tomo desprevenido, ¡Por supuesto no están saliendo! Solo quiere quitarme de en medio.

—Si es como dices— le respondo tranquilamente, mientras enciendo un cigarrillo— no habrá problema en que me le acerque un poco.

— ¿Me estas declarando la guerra?

— ¿Guerra?— fumo un poco y le aviento algo de humo en su cara, claro sin querer— no soy belicoso, además hay guerra cuando hay un oponente a vencer y temo decepcionarte, pero tú no eres mi oponente, eso lo tengo claro. Por cierto, te voy a tomar la palabra, me tomare unas vacaciones.

Y me alejo, tengo mucho que investigar, ya que Misaki no me respondió, aun tengo esa duda en el alma, ¿Qué relación tuvo con ese mangaka de quinta?

.

.

Un día soleado, yo en short y con una playera de algodón, bajo una sombrilla, impensable, y a mi lado está la persona menos feliz del lugar: mi hermano. ¿Por qué está enojado? La respuesta es simple: Porque estoy aquí, me entere que invito a Misaki a este club, y por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de verle.

No soy asiduo a tomar el sol, porque me incomoda sudar, pero si fuera con Misaki, el sudar seria genial, una sonrisa traviesa se instala en mi cara, pero se va rápidamente, ¿qué hace este mangaka en el club?

—Buenos días.

Haruhiko voltea a verme, con la típica pregunta ante esta situación ¿lo conoces? Claro, es un desgraciado roba novios, bueno la cuestión aún no está del todo clara para mí.

—Buenos días— está bien, al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca— te presento a mi hermano Haruhiko.

—Ijuuin Kyō, mucho gusto, bueno si no les molesta me sentare cerca de ustedes.

—Adelante— le contesto.

Un mesero se acerca y le toma la orden.

—Ya había tenido el placer de ver de lejos a tu hermano, pues también soy miembro— me dice Kyō— pero a ti no, supongo que algo interesante te hizo venir.

Antes de que conteste, ese algo viene directo a nosotros, se detiene al verme, parece una escultura griega, y solo tiene dos cosas sobre su cuerpo, una toalla colgando de su hombro, y un traje de baño azul y diminuto, Haruhiko y Kyō se lo comen con la mirada, y tienen la boca abierta y están tan concentrados en babear por Misaki, que si entrara una plaga de moscas a su boca ni cuenta se darían.

Pero eso solo me pone furioso, por no ser el único deleitándose con ese abdomen tan bien formado, y qué decir de sus piernas y brazos, esculpidos a la perfección, sin verse exagerados, se nota que hace ejercicio, y por si eso fuera poco, ya viene mojado, por lo que alguna gotas de agua, recorren sin pudor cada contorno de su cuerpo.

— ¡Misaki!— Kyō se levanta de su lugar y lo abraza, ¡maldito aprovechado! — jamás pensé verte justo aquí.

—Ni yo— lo veo nervioso, ¿Qué será?— Haruhiko nos invito, para conocer el lugar, a Hikari y a mí nos gusta nadar, ah es cierto, no te he presentado a mi hija.

—Es como si ya la conociera, se ve más linda en las fotos que me enviaste por correo— ¿mantuvieron comunicación todo este tiempo?— Mi nombre es…

—Ijuuin-sensei— dice Hikari— lo conozco, otosan es fan de usted.

Pero antes de que se infle el ego del mangaka, la pequeña proclama.

—Y tambien es fan de Usami-sensei.

Ante esta declaración las mejillas de Misaki se encienden adorablemente.

—Eto, Haruhiko disculpa que primero llevara a mi nena a la alberca de niños, estaba ansiosa por meterse al agua.

—No hay problema, además Ken aún no llega— alza su cabeza—, vaya parece que todos nos sincronizamos hoy, allá viene con su madre.

Todos platicamos de trivialidades, yo hago como que atiendo a la ex de mi hermano, pero realmente pongo atención a lo que habla Misaki con Kyō, ninguna información útil, solo hablan de su manga favorito.

—Otosan— Hikari lo jala de una brazo— vayamos a nadar con Ken y su mami.

—Un momento hija, estoy platicando.

—Yo la cuido.

Se levanta Haruhiko, solo quedando una molestia de por medio, Misaki aprieta su vaso de vidrio, Kyō sonríe.

—Hace mucho que no escribe nada— me dice Kyō— ¿aún no hay alguna fuente de inspiración?

—Con su permiso iré a nadar un poco— dice Misaki.

Mis ojos no se apartan de él, incluso aún sumergido lo sigo.

—Me tome unas vacaciones— contesto determinado—, pero te aseguro, que retomare lo que deje hace tiempo.

Kyō deja de sonreír.

—Algunas cosas cambian con el tiempo, puede ser que no puedas retomar esa historia.

— ¿Te pasado?— le pregunto.

Su celular comienza a sonar. Maldice por lo bajo, se ve tenso, pero con una sonrisa me dice calmado.

—Tengo una emergencia, me despide de todos, especialmente de Misaki— dice con una sonrisa.

—Claro le daré un beso de tu parte.

Se molesta ante mi comentario, casi puedo leer su mente: esto no ha terminado.

Comienzo a simular que leo el periódico, pero la realidad es que mis ojos siguen cada brazada de Misaki.

Al poco tiempo sale de la alberca, su cuerpo húmedo me provoca demasiado, pero mantendré la postura, no quiero asustarlo, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente, al ver que estoy solo, duda en acercarse, pero finalmente lo hace.

—Se fueron todos— comenta sin verme, mientras se seca con una toalla.

—Te has vuelto un buen clavadista, y excelente nadador— trato de relajarlo—, por un momento pensé que te convertirías en un tritón, nadaste sin parar durante toda la mañana.

Ahora que está completamente seco comienza a ponerse bloqueador en el pecho, jamás imagine que algún día desearía ser crema para el sol, intenta ponerse un poco en su espalda, pero es lógico que no alcanza a cubrir esa parte.

Le quito el envase.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No gracias.

En un solo movimiento lo pongo boca abajo, una de mis rodillas se pone inocente entre sus piernas.

— ¡Baka!— exclama Misaki pero se calla cuando yo me acerco a tu oído.

—Sshhhh, no hagas escándalo, ¿no ves que estamos en un lugar familiar?

—Ya me las pagaras.

No pongo mucha crema en mis manos, porque no deseo estorbos entre nuestras pieles, lentamente comienzo por la parte alta de su espalda, con otra mano quito el cabello de su nuca, siento como tiembla un poco, muevo lentamente ambas manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda, a regañadientes me salto la parte que más deseo tocar, por eso soy implacable al tocar su piernas, un leve suspiro se le escapa a Misaki, si no fuera porque soy bueno controlándome, se me notaria lo excitado que estoy.

Misaki se gira.

—Ah, quieres servicio completo— le digo con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas?— me quita el bloqueador, esta sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Le aviento una toalla.

—Oculta "eso".

Misaki se cubre mientras se sienta, está muy avergonzado.

— Es lo malo de ser hombres— le digo con una sonrisa—, se nota cuando algo nos gusta demasiado.

—Cuanto te odio.

—Yo en cambio, te amo mucho más que antes.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Quien sabe con cuantos hombres te has acostado en mi ausencia.

—Tú empezaste todo, me abandonaste sin consideración, pero aún no me has dicho, lo que principalmente me ha torturado, ¿Por qué te besaste con Kyō?

—Ayer te conteste, además estoy saliendo con él.

—Eres un adulto, deberías mentir mejor, lo peor es que Haruhiko me mostro una foto donde te besaba.

—Estoy saliendo también con él.

—Deja de mentir.

—Piensa entonces lo que quieras.

Nos miramos fijamente, a pesar de lo que dice, lo veo triste, pareciera que está luchando consigo mismo, quiere enterrar lo que aún siente por mí, pero no se lo voy a permitir.

— ¡Otosan!

Hikari, mi hermano y su familia regresan, que mal.

—Tengo hambre.

Misaki le sonríe a su hija.

—Entonces debemos bañarnos e ir a comer.

Durante la comida, noto que Misaki se ha vuelto muy amigo de Haruhiko, que rabia me da, me entero que las últimas cuatro navidades la pasaron juntos, que desgraciado mi hermano, y yo acá como perro abandonado, incluso la ex de mi hermano elogia lo bien que cocina Misaki, siento que estoy en un mundo paralelo, ¿ella no sabrá que Haruhiko gusta de Misaki? Por otro lado Ken y Hikari son buenos amigos, de repente siento que soy yo el que sobra en la mesa, pero eso, lo voy a cambiar.

— ¿Vas ir a la cena de apertura de la Fundación Usami?— pregunta Haruhiko a Misaki, si dice que sí, yo iré, no importa cuánto odio las fiestas.

—No creo poder, estoy traduciendo la obra de una escritora americana al japonés, y no es parte de mi actual trabajo, así que lo hago en horas libres, estoy ahorrando dinero.

—Es una pena que no vayas— dice Haruhiko— tú fuiste el que me dio la idea.

— ¿Yo puedo ir?— pregunta Hikari.

—Lo siento hija, pero es muy tarde, y solo es para adultos.

Su hija hace un puchero, y cruza los brazos molesta.

Yo como en silencio, mientras me nutro de toda la información posible.

.

.

POV's Misaki

Me estoy anudando la corbata, auxiliándome con el espejo, a última hora se decidió que iría a la cena de gala, mi hija me convenció, y mi visita.

—Te sienta bien el negro— me dice Blacky, sus ojos azules y brillante cabello rubio sobresalen en el espejo.

—No sé como tienes ganas de ir, si vienes llegando.

—Me sorprendes Misaki, en Nueva York eras el alma de las fiestas, ¿ahora resulta que Japón te amargo?

—Exageras Blacky.

—Por cierto, ni siquiera te he dado el perfume que te compre, se que te gusta mucho: Invictus.

—Muchas gracias, pero lo guardare para una ocasión especial.

—Todos los días son ocasiones especiales— Blacky me pone un poco entre mis orejas y cuello, él cambio con el tiempo, de siempre lanzarse sobre mí, hasta volverse como un padre— ya estás listo— me dice orgulloso, como si fuera a asistir a mi graduación.

Después de dejar a Hikari bajo el cuidado de Niichan, partimos al Hotel Teito. Es curioso ir ahí de nuevo, tengo miedo.

No parece una simple cena, cuando llegamos muchos flashazos me dejan ciego, como si Blacky y yo fuéramos un par de estrellas de cine, incluso pasamos por una alfombra roja, pensé que el evento seria en el mismo salón donde tiempo atrás asistiera a la fiesta de premiación de Usagi-san, pero no es así, el lugar es el doble de grande.

Me sorprendo mucho al ver a Ijuuin-sensei, incluso Isaka-san, o tal vez como es amigo de Haruhiko lo invito, no sé, pero aquí están.

—¡Chibi-tan, eres otro!— Isaka-san nos saluda, a su lado viene otro hombre, creo que es su secretario.

—Gusto en verlos— me inclino— déjenme presentarles a un amigo muy especial— Ijuuin-sensei más que mirar— les presento a James Black— Sensei analiza cual escáner computarizado a Blacky, confirmando mis sospechas, de que aún está interesado en mí, la verdad eso me sube la autoestima, pues aún admiro a Sensei, es increíble que tenga ese efecto en mí, influye más que mi amigo ingles, porque Blacky en todo este tiempo ha tratado de que me valore más, incluso me ha dicho que estoy: "muy sabrosito", lo cual realmente empiezo a creer.

Las presentaciones se acaban, Haruhiko nos saluda, incluso se encuentran en la reunión Kaoruko y Mizuki, su presencia no me sorprende, pues es la fundación Usami, lo que me decepciona bastante pero a la vez me alivia es no ver a Usagi-san, porque soy un hombre débil o más bien necesitado, hace mucho que no tengo sexo, de hecho la última persona que me toco fue Usagi-san, me estremezco solo al recordarlo, por fortuna las luces son tenues, sino seguro se me notaria el rubor que ha acampado en mis mejillas. A buena hora Usagi-san es alérgico a las reuniones sociales, supongo que podre pasar una velada sin problemas, y regresar como cenicienta a las doce, antes de convertirme en calabaza.

En una misma mesa nos sentamos todos a cenar, hay una silla vacía, supongo que es para Usagi-san, pero a nadie le extraña su ausencia, todos aquí conocemos su aversión al cotilleo.

Platicamos sobre el trabajo, libros y arquitectura, curiosamente Isaka-san esta muy interesado en mis habilidades como editor, Blacky no deja de lanzarme flores, no se porque, pero presiento que Isaka-san algo comienza a maquinar.

De pronto Ijuuin-sensei hace una pregunta, que a todos deja callados.

—¿Has pensado en darle una madre a Hikari?

Por un momento pensé que hasta el vino que le estaban sirviendo a Blacky dejo de correr.

—Eto, bueno— realmente ha dado a un dilema que se ha instalado desde hace meses en mi cabeza— ,no es como conseguir un oso de peluche para ella, pero si es algo que tengo muy presente, me gustaría que mi hija tuviera una familia normal.

—Normal, hoy en día es una palabra tan abierta— comenta Ijuuin-sensei, varios están de acuerdo— actualmente hay muchos tipos de familias— tomo un poco de vino—, en algunos países hay familias que por ejemplo se componen de dos padres y un hijo— casi me ahogo ante la segura insinuación, Blacky me golpea levemente la espalda.

—En Inglaterra está permitido el matrimonio gay— esta vez es Blacky quien opina— los tiempos han cambiado— lo bueno es que no alcance a morder el camarón, seguro se me hubiera atorado en mi boca gay, ¡demonios!, yo ¿dije eso?

—Lo malo de…— opina Kaoruko, y sin piedad clava su mirada en mí— la moda gay, es que esta acabando con las oportunidades de las mujeres, hay tan buenos hombres por ahí, desperdiciados….

—Pero si también hay mujeres gay— interrumpe Mizuki— así que tu punto no es tan válido, claro una cosa es ser gay y otra tonta.

Si Kaoruko tuviera mirada laser, estoy seguro que Mizuki ya estuviera tocando un arpa.

—Yo pienso que los gays se divierten más que los heterosexuales— comenta Blacky, y por un segundo rozo mi pierna con su mano, pero yo se que solo es broma.

Sin embargo ¡Alguien que pare este tema por piedad! Siento como si todos los comentarios fueran para mí, aunque yo se que esta mesa, solo Mizuki es heterosexual, de los demás tengo mis seguras sospechas.

Como si por fin el universo dejara de confabular contra mí, un hombre parado sobre un pequeño escenario, pide la atención de todos, comenzarán el evento de recaudación, su idea se me hace de lo más original, con razón hay rostros que me parecen conocidos, suben al escenario algunas celebridades, la idea es subastar una cena con cada uno, y el dinero será para la fundación, el evento es a lo grande, incluso veo cámaras de televisión, realmente esto no está nada mal, conforme pasa el tiempo las celebridades se van acabado, vaya creo que es la primera vez que me la paso sin complicaciones en este hotel.

—Un millón de yenes a la una, a las dos, la cita es vendida al caballero.

Una hermosa actriz es llevada a la mesa del afortunado, lo que es estar podrido en dinero, pero por lo menos esta vez se usara para una buena causa, eso me hace feliz, la fundación es para niños quemados de bajos recursos.

—Esta puja fue la más alta de la noche— dice el presentador.

Todo mundo aplaude.

¡Un momento!, ¿que hace Mizuki parado al lado del maestro de ceremonias?

—Nos están comentando que falta una cita por subastar, en la mesa número uno, pedimos al señor Misaki Takahashi subir al escenario.

Claro, cosas así siempre pasan, cuando uno dice las palabras mágicas: todo está bien, llega la realidad y se mofa de uno en las narices.

Y para colmo recuerdo a mi niña: "Por favor papi ayuda, dona, es para los niños"

Todo mundo aplaude mientras un reflector me da en la cara, Haruhiko estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero bueno, no debe preocuparse, seguramente solo una viejecita urgida querría una cita conmigo, me levanto más nervioso que un pavo en navidad, pero sonriente, si en algo bueno ayudar, subo a la plataforma, ante la risa contenida de Mizuki, me comporto tranquilo, aunque la humillación que sufriré no sé si la pueda superar, apuesto de que la puja se cerrara en menos de cien yenes, ¿o es mucho pedir?

El presentador se muestra dubitativo, no sabe en qué cantidad comenzar.

—Comience con diez mil yenes— le susurra Mizuki— , no es una celebridad, pero luce bien— esto último lo dice en tono burlón, pero en nombre de los cielos, discretamente me mira el trasero y asiente levemente, ¿fui el único en notarlo? No, si hasta Mizuki se molesto, porque yo se que el espera demostrarle a Kaoruko que yo no valgo nada.

—Comenzaremos con diez mil yenes, véanlo bien, ojos verdes y brillantes, joven, guapo— se acerca a mí, yo instintivamente pongo mis manos en las nalgas— ¿alguna habilidad en especial?

—Eto, todo mundo que ha probado mi comida— comento bajito—, dice que es genial, se incluso hacer platillos internacionales— rio nervioso, o mejor dicho estúpidamente— bueno eso dice la gente que me estima.

—¡El joven Takahashi es un prodigio en la cocina, vaya seguramente podría hacer la cena de la cita, hasta su casa!

Silencio, un panteón sería más animado, comienzo a cuestionarme si yo mismo puedo comprarme, no se cuanto traigo en los bolsillos.

—¡Diez mil yenes!— mi salvadora es una chica desconocida, me ruborizo bastante, es una linda castaña.

Antes de que el maestro de ceremonias comience a contar a la una, a las dos.

—¡Quince mil yenes!— Kaoruko proclama desde su asiento.

—¡Veinte mil yenes!— grita una desconocida diferente.

—¡Treinta mil yenes!— grita una mujer madura, pero nada mal.

Niichan ya con esto puedo morir feliz, mujeres peleando por mí, y lo mejor está saliendo por televisión. ¡En tus narices Mizuki!

—¡Trescientos mil yenes!

Si vi y escuche bien, es Mizuki quien levanta la puja, ¡ah!, supongo que prefiere cenar conmigo a permitirle a Kaoruko hacerlo.

—¡Trescientos cincuenta mil!— exclama Blacky.

—¡Cuatrocientos mil!— aumenta ¡Haruhiko!

—¡Quinientos mil!— grita Ijuuin-sensei

Esto es de lo peor, Mizuki a pesar de ser hetero, ha avivado el ambiente homo.

—¡Un millón!— Kaoruko se levanta de su asiento.

—¡Dos millones!— grita Mizuki.

—¡Tres millones!— exclama Isaka-san, ¿es broma verdad?, claro, se ríe.

—¡Cuatro millones!— grita Haruhiko.

—¡Diez millones!—exclama Kaoruko.

—¡Cincuenta millones!— aumenta Mizuki.

Seguramente todo mundo piensa que los Usami son unas hermanitas de la caridad.

—¡Cien millones!— grita Blacky.

—¡Quinientos millones!— exclama pero casi sin voz Mizuki.

El maestro de ceremonias casi llora de alegría.

Apuesto que eso le dolerá en el bolsillo a Mizuki, pero seguro desea ver hasta cuanto esta obsesionada Kaoruko, vaya siento pena por él, no es feo, es inteligente, es buen partido, ¿Qué dije? Si no estuviera parado aquí, enfrente de toda esta gente, ya me hubiera tirado al piso ante semejante declaración.

—¡Seiscientos millones!— grita Kaoruko subida en su silla.

Las cosas se ponen tensas, Mizuki encara a Kaoruko, la baja del brazo, estoy seguro que le desea poner un alto, la situación es tan acalorada que Haruhiko interviene, bueno hasta Blacky, e Isaka-san, creo que imaginar que a Kaoruko se le han subido las copas.

—Setecientos millones— dice tranquilamente Ijuuin-sensei, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Los demás están tan enfrascados en su pelea, que no se dan cuenta cuando sensei gana la puja, alarga su brazo hacia mí y tomo su mano, Niichan, ¿Por qué las mujeres presentes no son millonarias?

Mizuki y Kaoruko salen de la sala, o más bien ella casi arrastrada, se me muy tomada, me acerco a nuestra mesa con Ijuuin-sensei, la música para bailar comienza a inundar el salón, estoy tan distraído con tantas cosas, que ni siquiera me aseguro que el vaso que tomo sea el mío, sediento por tanta presión, me tomo la bebida de un sorbo, creo que era un vino muy corriente, nada que ver con lo que inicialmente bebía.

—Ya me contaras en la editorial la cena con Chibi-tan— le dice Isaka-san a Ijuuin-sensei.

Blacky se me acerca, y discretamente suelta el agarre de Ijuuin.

—Lo siento Misaki, me distraje, pero bueno, eres fan del señor.

La velada sigue sin ningún problema, incluso bailo con una de mis nuevas admiradoras, sin embargo, comienzo a sentirme extraño, la boca la siento seca, cuando terminamos de bailar regreso a la mesa, y tomo el vino de Blacky, me siento extraño, creo que el corazón se me ha acelerado.

—¿Estás bien?— Blacky me toma la cara, ¡Niichan sálvame!, juro que por un segundo desee besarlo, miento, más que eso.

—No— me toco el pecho, me apresuro a la salida, corro tan rápido que me golpeo de frente con el presentador, quien me sostiene en sus brazos.

—Gracias a ti…— pero no lo dejo terminar, me suelto, casi estuve a punto de tener una erección.

Doi vuelta en la esquina, pero caigo, mis piernas se pusieron mas flácidas que un fideo, y mi amigo, más firme que soldado ante un general.

—¡Misaki!

Ijuuin, Haruhiko y Blacky me levantan del piso.

Por una vez en la vida, doy gracias de ser malo escogiendo ropa, el saco está un poco largo y cubre mi deseo.

¡Carajo! Cuando todos pusieron sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, desee que nos revolcáramos peor que animales en celo, estoy drogado, una vez me paso, pero Blacky estuvo para salvarme de caer en la perversión, quiso "Curarme", pero preferí hacerlo solo.

¿Pero como paso esta vez? ¿Quién de ellos?

—Te ves mal— dicen los tres al unisonó, por un momento me parecieron tres lobos y yo un cordero pervertido, ansioso de ser cogido— estas…drogado— parecen coro de iglesia.

Me recargo en la pared, pero al mismo tiempo aprieto el botón del elevador.

—¡No se me acerquen!— exclamo desconfiado, uno de ellos fue, no sé quien, pero si me vuelven a tocar, aquí mismo me voy a desvestir.

Antes de que alguno diga algo más, entro al elevador, o mejor dicho caigo empicada, con esfuerzo alcanzo a apretar un botón, no se que piso.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, prácticamente salgo a gatas, y choco con unas largas piernas, cubiertas con pantalón de diseñador. Alzo la vista, temblando por la excitación contenida.

Niichan, estoy seguro, Usagi-san tiene pacto con el diablo, siempre se aparece en mis peores momentos.

.

.

**Comentario.**

No se ustedes, pero espero que Usagi-san le de…a Misaki, por hacerse el difícil, pero bueno el conejo hizo gala de su apodo, le dio vuelo a la hilacha al estar "solito", en fin.

Una cosa es segura Isaka-san ha tenido una genial idea.

Misaki cenara con Ijuuin, claro si es que Usagi-san lo permite.

Y un punto que me preocupa, Misaki piensa en conseguirle una madre a su hija, y como dice Blacky: Se ha vuelto antojable, gracias al no sexo y a su consolador llamado ejercicio, bueno nada más de imaginármelo, se me hace agua la boca :3 la suerte con las chicas ha cambiado. Haber como terminan estos enredos.

Subí mi fic a la página de amor yaoi, bajo el seudónimo de Kamisumi, así que si lo ven en otro lado que no sea este o aquel es que ya me plagiaron, lo cual comente por allá: hasta cierto punto seria halagador.

¿Comentarios, sobornos, tomatazos?


End file.
